La Fin et le Hasard
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Hermione est coincée dans le Londres sorcier depuis ses douze ans, lorsque Voldemort a pris le contrôle du monde sorcier. Depuis, Hermione parvient à sauver d'autres nés-moldus et en fait son activité principale. Pourtant, tout va basculer le soir où elle fait sortir Dean Thomas et les frères Crivey... Le Hasard va prendre le relais et jouer son rôle mieux que jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Ca y est je suis de retour ^^ Avec une fiction que j'ai réussit à bien avancer, mais qui n'est pas finie... Et avec les cours cette année... Ca va être assez dur de la continuer, du moins de poster régulièrement...

Je m'en excuse d'avance !

Le premier chapitre... N'est absolument pas une scène d'exposition ^^ du coup vous ne comprendrez pas tout tout de suite, mais le deuxième chapitre devrait pouvoir répondre à certaines de vos questions ! Guardez à l'esprit que plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus on obtient d'informations :)

J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été assez claire, alors si vous avez des questions, surtout n'hésitez pas à les poser ! (vous devriez quand même attendre le deuxième chapitre... ^^)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Elle ne voyait rien : un sac en toile noir recouvrait son visage et l'empêchait de voir où on la conduisait. Elle entendait beaucoup de bruit autour d'elle et elle sentait l'odeur de la pluie qui mouillait le sac dans lequel elle parvenait tout juste à respirer. La pluie traversait le tissu sombre et trempait le visage de la jeune femme. A moins que ce ne soit ses propres larmes qui innondaient son visage ?

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur. Le genre de peur qui vous tient le ventre et qui le tort dans tous les sens, jusqu'à en souffrir terriblement et vous donner envie de vomir. Cette peur là, elle l'avait combattue depuis quelques années déjà, et elle en avait triomphé. Mais aujourd'hui, la peur était revenue.

Hermione était terrifiée.

Comment, elle qui n'était qu'une fille de dentistes moldus, en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment pouvait-on avoir autant voulu sa mort alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence du monde magique avant ses onze ans ?

Plus aucune raison ne s'imposait à son esprit. Pendant longtemps, Hermione avait jugé qu'elle ne devait pas se plaindre de son sort, qu'il était de son devoir de se dresser contre le système barbare des mangemorts et de leur maître. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle allait être sauvagement exécutée sous les regards curieux et haineux de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle en arrivait presque à regretter...

Que serait-il arrivé si elle avait décidé de fuir, elle aussis, avec sa famille loin de l'Angleterre ? Que serait-il arrivé si elle avait pensé uniquement à sa propre survie, plutôt qu'à celle de personne dont elle ne connaissait rien, sinon la détresse ?

Si Hermione avait décidé d'oublier le monde magique deux années plus tôt, elle serait probablement saine et sauve, tranquillement installée en Australie avec ses parents, à faire de grandes études...

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivi Dean lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de quitter le Londres magique quelques jours plus tôt ?

Et voilà qu'elle était prête à être exécutée sur la place publique pour avoir sois-disant volé et trahi le monde magique, et usurpé une identité de haute importance.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Sinon user du don que la nature lui avait miraculeusement offert ? Ou sauvé des personnes innocentes dont la vie était cruellement menacée ? Ou encore, utiliser l'identité d'une femme horrible que personne ne connaissait, afin de venir en aide à de pauvres gens qui avaient besoin d'aide ?

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal !

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque l'homme, qui l'entraînait Merlin seul savait où, la bouscula plus violemment qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il ricana quand la jeune femme se cogna brutalement contre quelque chose de dur, puis il tira un peu plus fort pour lui faire accélérer le pas.

Hermione se laissa conduire en fermant les yeux. Elle tenta de respirer profondément, mais le tissu l'empêchait toujours de respirer correctement.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis quelques jours, mais le chemin vers l'échaffaud lui semblait interminable.

Tout à coup, Hermione se sentit poussée par une vague de colère.

C'était injuste ! Tout à fait injuste ! Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans le monde magique qu'elle était déjà victime de préjugés horribles ! Et quand elle décidait de défendre les siens, elle en était punie. Et la punition n'était pas des moindres... Une exécution.

Elle allait être exécutée. Comme un misérable insecte qui aurait dérangé un court instant le cours de la vie des sang-purs ! Et dont il ne resterait plus aucune trace après sa mort.

Elle haïssait ce système. Elle haïssait les mangemorts. Elle haïssait la vie qu'elle avait été forcée de mener, car aujourd'hui, il n'en resterait rien et elle n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle essaya de se débattre un peu, mais la main déjà dure de son geôlier la retint fermement. L'homme l'obligea à s'agenouiller sur une surface rugueuse, qui blessait ses genoux. C'était de la pierre, elle était arrivée sur le chemin de Traverse : là où elle allait être tuée. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque sa peau fut en contact avec la pierre froide et trempée de pluie. Une odeur désagréable s'imposa à Hermione et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle devait se trouver près d'un égoux. Certainement pour que son sang impur ne salisse pas le chemin que les sorciers foulaient chaque jour.

Une rumeur s'installa autour d'elle. Les sorciers se rassemblaient pour assister à l'exécution de la petite sang-de-bourbe insignifiante qui quitterait bientôt le monde à tout jamais, débarrassant les mangemorts d'un né-moldu de plus.

Hermione rassembla tout son courage pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Elle savait que bientôt, le mangemort qui la maintenait à genoux, lui ôterait le sac noir qui recouvrait son visage, afin que les sorciers qui l'observeraient mourir puissent voir son visage pétrifié de terreur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ou qu'ils pensent qu'elle regrettait ses actes.

Ils devaient voir une jeune femme forte, sûre, infaillible. Une femme qui ne craignait ni Voldemort, ni son système de terreur.

Ils devaient voir une véritable résistante. Jusqu'au bout.

Ils devaient regretter, eux ! Ils devaient regretté d'avoir posé la main sur elle, d'avoir permis son arrestation puis sa mort. Ils devaient avoir peur d'elle, la craindre.

Et surtout, elle devait faire en sorte qu'il la craignent assez pour ne pas jouer avec son corps lorsqu'elle serait morte. Pour qu'ils ne souillent pas la seule chose qui resterait d'elle... Qu'ils la laissent enfin en paix, dans la mort.

Elle sentit que le mangemort attrapait le tissus sombre, lui tirant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Elle sentait la tension dans le bras de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à révéler son visage. Il était sur le point de soulever le sac.

Hermione soupira. Elle allait pouvoir prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Cette pensée la fit presque elle songea que ce sourire devrait être vu de tous. Elle n'avait plus sourit depuis des semaines...

Depuis ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé... Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, d'ailleurs. Sa vie avait été bouleversée brusquement...

A cause de l'apparition d'un certain rouquin...

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Un petite review ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, merci Juliette pour ta review ^^ J'espère que d'autres lecteurs se joindront à toi :)

Tu n'auras pas tes réponses aujourd'hui, malheureusement... Mais tu vas peut-être pouvoir commencer à comprendre ce qui a amené Hermione dans une telle situation :)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Deux semaines plus tôt...

-Et là ? Demanda le brun.

Le garçon se retourna, le regard plein d'espoir, vers sa passeuse. Hermione examina la rue déserte quelques secondes. Ils avaient presque atteint le Londres moldu, mais la frontière était sous la vigilance des Mangemorts en permanence. Impossible de passer sans se faire repérer.

Hermione constata que plusieurs patrouilles se suivaient, blonquant totalement le passage d'un côté. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le monde magique.

Les sorciers avaient étendu leur territoire jusqu'au bout de Londres, ils avaient consenti à laisser une petite partie de la ville aux moldus, maintenant que ceux-ci étaient devenus une main d'oeuvre intéressante. Mais les frontières étaient continuellement gardées, non seulement parce que le nouveau gouvernement ne voulait voir aucun moldu dans le Londres magique, mais aussi pour éviter que les sorcier n'en sortent.

Seulement, cela signifiait que pour les quelques nés-moldus qui restaient cachés du côté magique, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir...

Hermione secoua la tête avec résignation. Elle ne pouvait pas aider le garçon à s'enfuir, du moins pas de ce côté. Elle jeta un regard à Dean qui semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Le garçon à la peau matte soupira discrètement, attendant les instructions.

Dean Thomas était un garçon que Hermione avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer à Poudlard lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Ils auraient tous les deux eut leur diplôme l'année précédente si en deuxième année, les mangemorts n'avaient pas pris le pouvoir et chassé tous les nés-moldus... Chassés de manière très brutale.

Beaucoup avaient réussit à fuir vers le Londres moldu avant que les frontières ne s'étendent et que les mangemorts bloquent les accès, ils avaient fuit l'Angleterre pour un pays très lointain en priant pour que Voldemort et son gouvernement de sang-pur ne les rattrapent là où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Dean avait espéré recevoir un traitement de faveur pendant de longues années. Il était fils d'une moldue, mais n'avait jamais connu son père. Personne ne pouvait savoir si le père de Dean était un sorcier ou un moldu. Jouant sur cette incertitude, il avait échappé au massacre de Poudlard et avait été envoyé en camp de détention pour les cas incertains comme le sien.

Après quatre ans d'attente, les mangemorts avaient commencé à éliminer petit à petit les personnes comme lui, sans en parler un instant. Dean avait senti la menace arriver et il s'était enfuit juste à temps. Depuis, il vivait caché dans les rues de Londres.

C'était Aberforth qui l'avait recueilli, il y avait deux ans, et caché dans sa cave pour échapper aux contrôles des mangemorts.

Le barman était en étroite collaboration avec Hermione. Il avait quitté Pré-au-Lard lorsque les massacres avaient commencé, dans le but d'apporter son aide aux nés-moldus qui pourraient encore en avoir besoin.

C'était trois ans auparavant qu'il avait découvert, dans le fond de sa cave, une jeune fille de seize ans, en train de voler quelques victuailles. Hermione Granger n'avait pas eut la chance de s'échapper à temps. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde parmi les sorciers, alors, quand en seconde année, elle avait été menacée de mort, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'âme charitable pour l'aider à fuir l'Angleterre. Elle avait marché la plupart du temps, pour rejoindre Londres et retrouver ses parents. Mais après presque deux mois de voyage épuisant, la fillette de treize ans était arrivée trop tard pour traverser la frontière...

Hermione avait donc envoyé un message à ses parents grâce à une chouette qu'elle avait volée dans la vitrine du chemin de Traverse, puis avait entrepris de se cacher dans le Londres magique en attendant une occasion de s'enfuir.

Les occasions étaient rares, c'est pourquoi elle avait été bloquée près de deux ans suplémentaires. A quinze ans, enfin, une occasion se présenta : c'était une soirée de grande fête pour les Mangemorts, ils n'étaient donc pas sur leurs gardes et Hermione aurait pu s'enfuir sans problèmes.

Mais elle avait fait la rencontre d'une famille de nés-moldus : les parents ne venaient pas du monde magique, mais ils avaient reçu le don de la magie à leur naissance, puis ils l'avaient transmis à leurs enfants... De jeunes enfants : la mère avait dû donner naissance à la petite fille durant la guerre...

Hermione leur avait ouvert le passage, puis avait assuré leurs arrières. Mais le temps que toute la famille passe, il était trop tard pour elle, et Hermione avait dû attendre une autre occasion.

Les occasions s'étaient présentées, et Hermione avait toujours réussit à faire passer ses compagnons. A force, elle était devenue assez habile à ce jeu, et elle avait décidé d'être utile aux siens, en les aidant à fuir Londres.

En rencontrant Aberforth, elle avait trouvé un très bon collaborateur. Le barman recherchait les nés-moldus, il les cachaient chez lui, puis, lorsqu'ils étaient assez nombreux, il les confiait à Hermione pour que la jeune femme les fasse passer.

Ce soir là, Dean et Hermione menaient la marche, et deux frères les suivaient en silence. Colin Crivey avait retrouvé son frère Denis pendant la guerre, le hasard avait fait qu'ils s'étaient trouvés bloqués entre deux fronts : leurs parents étaient morts et eux étaient restés bloqués du côté sorcier. Colin avait une baguette en très mauvais état, et Denis n'en avait pas... Autant dire que le passage pour eux aurait été impossible sans un peu d'aide.

Hermione posa à nouveau son regard sur Dean. Le pauvre garçon attendait déjà depuis deux ans pour passer de l'autre côté...

La brunette fit signe aux trois garçons de la suivre. Plus au sud, la frontière traversait une vieille maison en ruine. Bien sûr, la maison était gardée, elle aussi, mais elle constituait le meilleur passage tout de même. Les quatre fugitifs traversèrent les rues désertes dans le silence le plus complet. Par chance, Hermione avait eut l'occasion de renouveler sa baguette plusieurs fois depuis la guerre : Aberforth avait des contacts avec Ollivander, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une baguette en bon état et surtout, une baguette qu'aucun sortilège ni examen ne pouvait reconnaître.

Ce qui avait pour avantage de conserver l'anonyma de Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison. Trois patrouilles en faisant constament le tour. La première suivait un peu la frontière vers le sud, ce qui laissait un intervalle de deux ou trois minutes pour entrer dans la maison sans se faire voir d'elle. La deuxième patrouille faisait le tour de la maison en deux minutes environ. Et la troisième patrouille se trouvait sur le toit : ils n'étaient que trois mangemorts.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient agir rapidement. Il fallait d'abord attendre que la fenêtre qui se trouvait à l'est ne soit plus dans le champ de vision des deux premières patrouilles ; puis il fallait s'approcher assez pour jeter un sort à la troisième patrouille ; et enfin il fallait entrer avant que la deuxième patrouille ne revienne.

Et pour Hermione, il faudrait sortir de la maison...

-A mon signal, fit la brunette.

Les yeux braqués vers la maison, elle compta les secondes. Quand la première patrouille s'éloigna de la maison, Hermione et les autres avancèrent tout doucement, toujours à couvert. La seconde patrouille disparut et Hermione lança un sortilège de silence vers le toit de la vieille maison. Elle stupéfia les trois mangemorts et fit signe à ses compagnons de la suivre.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre et , un par un, s'engouffrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse, Hermione en dernier.

Mais quand elle entra à son tour dans la vieille maison, son regard tomba sur une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Baguette au poing, chignon serré et regard sévère, l'agent ministériel qui les attendait n'avait pas l'air plus commode que d'accoutumée.

-Qu'avons-nous là, fit d'une voix mielleuse Dolores Ombrage.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne suis paaaas du tout régulière, mais j'ai énormément de travail ces temps-ci... Et ça risque d'aller de mal en pis ! ^^

Je suppose que vous êtes pas mal occupés aussi... En tout cas j'aimerais que ce soit la raison pour laquelle ma fic ne marche pas ^^ (je garde espoir !)

Et pour ceux qui lisent, eh bien j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Je promets de faire des efforts pour poster un peu plus.

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Hermione avait eut le malheur de rencontrer Ombrage quelques années plus tôt. C'était cette terrible femme qui dirigeait les procès, à l'époque où il y en avait encore, contre les nés-moldus. Dans ses jeunes années, Hermione n'avait pas eut la chance d'y échapper et elle avait été jugée par Dolores Ombrage.

La vieille femme n'aimait pas plus les nés-moldus que Lord Voldemort... Elle avait donc envoyé sans pitié Hermione, alors âgée d'à peine treize ans, entre les mains aux griffes acérées de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix Lestrange était un mythe... Tout le monde connaissait ce nom, mais personne ne pouvait mettre un visage dessus. Elle était connue pour sa cruauté, sa violence et sa puissance. Une rumeur disait que, sur son bras gauche, se trouvait la marque des ténèbres. Si tel était le cas, elle était la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu au rituel de tatouage de la marque. Ce qui la rendait encore plus puissante aux yeux de tout le monde...

Hermione avait connu cette Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était une des rares qui connaissait les traits hystériques de cette femme cruelle. En fait, elle devait certainement être la seule à lui avoir échappé vivante. Les autres lui avaient miraculeusement échappé par la mort... La brunette, elle, en gardait une cicatrice terrible sur l'avant-bras gauche.

Dolores Ombrage tendit sa baguette vers les frères Crivey. Denis, qui était sans défense, se plaqua contre le torse de son frère, tremblant de peur. Dean et Hermione restèrent en retrait. Dean semblait paralysé par la peur, son regard passait de la fenêtre à l'agent ministérielle qui se tenait entre eux et la frontière moldue.

-Serait-ce des sang-de-bourbes ? Chantonna Ombrage.

Le silence lui répondit positivement et son sourire redoubla. De son côté, Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse... Elle aurait dû se douter que si la maison était si bien gardée, c'était pour une bonne raison... Ombrage devait être là pour étudier le cas de ce morceau de frontière un peu trop vulnérable...

-Vous allez vous diriger tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, ordonna la vieille femme.

Hermione fit signe aux trois garçons d'obéir, ce qu'ils firent à contre-coeur. Quand ils furent tous les trois hors de portée de Ombrage, Hermione se jeta sur la vieille femme et la fit chuter sur le sol. Le parquet abîmé s'afaissa sous le choc, et Ombrage en perdit sa baguette.

Après une demie-seconde d'arrêt, plongée dans la stupeur, Ombrage se débattit avec hargne. Elle frappait Hermione et le sol en hurlant à la mort.

Paniquée, Hermione lui frappa violemment la tête, mais cela ne suffit pas à la faire taire. Les cris de la vieille femme redoublèrent et elle aggrippa une mèche de cheveux de Hermione. La brunette ne pu retenir un cri de douleur lorsque Ombrage lui arracha les cheveux.

Alors Hermione sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit couteau qu'elle déplia et planta en plein milieu de la poitrine de son adversaire.

Ombrage se tut instantanément. Elle se redressa un peu quand le couteau se planta dans sa chaire. Soufflée par la douleur, la femme sentit ses forces l'abandonner et tenta d'attrapper le cou de la sang-de-bourbe. Mais elle était trop faible et elle mourut avant d'avoir seulement touché le cou de Hermione.

La brunette se redressa lentement, elle croisa les regards ahuris de ses compagnons. Les Crivey passèrent devant elle, le regard braqué vers le corps sans vie de Dolores Ombrage, comme si elle allait se réveiller à tout instant et les emmener se faire exécuter. Hermione les conduisit jusqu'au passage et les Crivey disparurent sans un mot.

Se tournant vers Dean, Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes. Ceci étant dit, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir débarassé le monde d'un être aussi malfaisant que Dolores Ombrage. Et puis c'était un cas d'extrême urgence...

Par chance, les cris de Ombrage n'avaient pas alerté les gardes, ils avaient donc plus de temps pour s'enfuir. Dean offrit une étreinte amicale à Hermione, conscient qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement plus jamais.

Mais avant qu'ils se soient séparés, une explosion retentit et le plafond s'effondra au dessus de leur tête. Dean poussa Hermione de côté et la brunette atterrit sur le corps encore chaud de Dolores Ombrage. En relevant la tête, Hermione tomba sur un pendentif étrange. C'était un médaillon assez imposant, en y repensant elle se demandait comme elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer... Il était en or ou en bronze, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner dans l'obscurité, et un "S" d'émmeraudes trônait dignement au milieu du pendentif.

Une force mystérieuse semblait vouloir attirer Hermione vers ce médaillon. La jeune femme tendit la main et s'empara du médaillon en le retirant du cou de sa victime.

-Hermione? Hermione, tout va bien ?

La brunette fut sortie de sa contemplation par la voix paniquée de Dean. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'un combat semblait avoir lieu dehors, car on pouvait distinctement entendre des cris et des impacts contre les murs. La maison semblait plus que jamais sur le point de s'écrouler... Ce qui voulait dire que la chance de Dean allait peut-être bientôt tourner.

-Traverse la frontière ! Cria-t-elle.

-Viens avec moi, proposa le brun. Il faut que tu viennes, ils vont te tuer !

Hermione étudia la proposition un instant. C'était tentant de tout abandonner, elle avait bien assez donné de sa personne dans cette guerre... Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir si elle laissait tomber et s'enfuyait à son tour. Et elle aurait enfin une vraie vie... Près de ses parents, et loin de cette guerre.

Elle secoua la tête malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, elle devait être la seule après les Mangemorts à connaître les frontières et leurs faiblesses aussi bien... La seule chance pour les nés-moldus encore restant à Londres de s'enfuir...

Elle devait rester.

-Vas-y, ne t'occupes pas de moi, fit-elle.

Un impact particulièrement violent percuta la maison et les murs tremblèrent dangereusement.

-Vas-y maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle.

Dean lui obéit et courut de l'autre côté.

Hermione se releva et passa le médaillon autour de son cou. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la maison avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule sur elle...

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Hermione se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle enfonça avec toutes ses forces. La ruelle dans laquelle elle déboucha n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait traversé quelques minutes plus tôt... C'était un champ de bataille. Plusieurs corps de mangemorts jonchaient le sol et il y avait des tas de gravats sur les pavés A quelques mètres seulement de la jeune femme, les combats faisaient rage. Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait... D'autres nés-moldus avaient peut-être voulu passer dans la maison ce soir là ? Mais cela n'avait pas de sens... Pourquoi voudrait-on détruire un passage aussi important vers le coté moldu ? De plus, aucun des attaquants ne semblait vouloir s'approcher de la barrière...

Hermione n'avait pas le temps de chercher des réponses à ses questions. Elle contra quelques sortilèges, en esquiva d'autres et se précipita loin des combats. Elle fut obligée de traverser la zone où les sortilèges fusaient, si bien qu'un sortilège cuisant lui toucha le bras.

Dans un cri de douleur, Hermione chercha la source du sort. Son regard tomba sur le visage déterminé d'un rouquin. Le garçon devait avoir son âge, il se battait avec hargne et levait à nouveau le bras pour jeter un nouveau sort. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours menacée par les aurors du ministère. Devant l'hésitation de la brunette, le rouquin se figea. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis Hermione profita de la surprise du garçon pour passer à coté de lui et s'enfuir.

Quand elle fut hors de portée des tirs des autres, Hermione ralentit sa course et s'adossa à un mur en pierre pour reprendre sa respiration. Depuis toutes ces années de cavale, Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré de milice... Son coeur battait à tout rompre, l'empêchant de se concentrer pour trouver une raison logique à ce qu'elle venait de vivre... De quel coté étaient ces gens? Pourquoi avaient-ils détruit la maison ?

Epuisée et confuse, Hermione alla se mettre à l'abri. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle ne soit pas arrêtée. Et temps qu'elle ne savait rien de cette milice, elle devait rester méfiante.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Je sais que ma fic a l'air un peu... brouillonne, mais c'est parce que je vous dévoile les détails petit à petit. Néanmoins, il y a un détail important dans ce chapitre que vous ne devez pas oublier : Bellatrix Lestrange est un mythe dans le monde des sorciers, c'est à dire qu'on ne sait pas si elle existe vraiment. Je vais développer dans les chapitres suivants, mais retenez bien ça pour comprendre la suite :)

ah et pour la Marque des Ténèbres : seuls les mangemorts les plus puissants et proches de Voldemort y sont initiés, car il s'agit d'un acte de magie noire terriblement dangereux, ce qui fait qu'on ne survit pas toujours à ce rituel.

Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut !

Bon, voici le quatrième chapitre d'une fic qui ne semble pas intéresser grand monde ^^ Heureusement, je peux compter sur Juliette54 :)

Dans ce chapitre, tu verras, on va passer du point de vue de Ron, toujours dans un retour en arrière.

Bonne Lecture :)

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Ronald Weasley se laissa faire tandis que sa soeur prenait soin de ses blessures. Il n'y avait rien de grave, seulement quelques égratignures. Pendant que Ginny appliquait une potion pour désinfecter les plaies, Ron avait les pensées ailleurs. Il revoyait encore et encore ce visage... Celui de la fille. Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit : quelque chose l'intriguait avec cette fille.

D'abbord, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer qu'elle soit sortie de la maison... Si cette fille avait été née-moldue, comme ils l'avaient tous pensé dans l'Ordre, elle aurait traversé la frontière sans revenir en arrière... Alors que faisait-elle dans cette maison?

L'Ordre du Phénix avait entendu parler d'un contrôle effectué par Dolores Ombrage ce soir là. Le contrôle servirait certainement à rendre le passage vers le côté moldu plus difficile et même mortel. Le Ministère avait conscience que beaucoup de nés-moldus lui échappaient à cause de cette maison, qui était trop vulnérable. Au lieu d'étandre les frontières pour rendre le passage simplement plus compliqué, Ombrage avait proposé de piéger la maison. Ainsi, non seulement le ministère gardait ses fugitifs, mais en plus il les récuppérait et Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils deviendraient...

L'Ordre avait donc lancé une mission spéciale visant à capturer Ombrage et surtout à détruire la maison avant que d'innocents nés-moldus tombent dans le piège...

La mission s'était parfaitement déroulée, si on regardait le résultat il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était une réussite totale !

L'ordre, en fouillant les décombres de la maison, avait retrouvé le corps poignardé de Dolores Ombrage : la vieille inquisitrice ne pourrait plus faire du mal, comme elle se plaisait à le faire chaque jour de sa vie. Et la maison était inutilisable autant pour les nés-moldus que pour le ministère. Ron avait conscience que cette attaque allait certainement créer une vague de panique chez les nés-moldus encore bloqués dans le Londres sorcier, mais il savait aussi que la destruction de la maison était nécessaire pour leur sécurité.

Ron était engagé dans le combat contre le gouvernement de Voldemort depuis toujours, du moins lui semblait-il... Toute sa famille s'était mêlée à la guerre, si bien qu'ils n'étaient plus très nombreux chez les Weasley... Sur neuf membres de la famille, seulement cinq d'entre eux avaient survécu... Arthur, le père de famille, était mort alors que Ron n'avait que douze ans : lorsque les mangemorts avaient essayé de corrompre la famille, Arthur avait refusé et, tandis qu'il envoyait toute sa famille à l'abri au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait assuré leurs arrières au péril de sa vie.

Fred avait succombé à ses blessures après une mission qui avait mal tournée, deux ans plus tôt. Et il y avait quelques mois, Charlie avait disparu après une rafle des mangemorts.

Il y avait Percy, que Ron considérait comme mort. Percy s'était allié aux mangemorts à cause de son ambition...

D'habitude, après chaque mission, Ron pensait avant tout à retrouver sa famille, pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait personne. Mais cette fois-ci, le rouquin était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait vu la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais en même temps elle semblait contrôler ses émotions avec un grand sang froid. Il avait vu qu'elle avait été aussi surprise que lui de se trouver au beau milieu d'un champ de battaille, mais il n'avait pas su déterminer de quel côté elle semblait se tenir. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils se battaient contre les mangemorts, pourtant elle n'avait pas semblé vouloir se confronter à eux... Même si elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil inquiet vers les mangemorts, Ron ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une peur d'être arrêtée ou si elle avait simplement voulu s'assurer que les mangemorts la couvraient...

Toutes ces questions sans réponses plongeaient Ron dans une profonde réflexion. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir à qui ou à quoi il avait affaire. Cette fille l'avait beaucoup troublé. Et il n'aimait pas cela non plus.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix posée de Remus Lupin, qui venait le consulter pour avoir son avis sur la mission.

-Il faudrait que tu viennes, fit Remus. La réunion va commencer, Fol Oeil veut tout savoir...

-J'arrive, acquiesça Ron.

Le rouquin se leva et remercia Ginny pour les soins, puis il suivit Remus vers la vieille cuisine sombre du QG. Le QG se trouvait au 12 Square Grimault, une vieille maison cachée par de nombreux sortilèges qui appartenait à Sirius Black. Black, au moment où la guerre s'était déclenchée, avait utilisé ses pouvoirs d'animagus et s'était enfuit de la prison d'Askaban pour rejoindre son filieul et le protéger. C'était un miracle de Sirius soit parvenu à temps auprès de Harry...

Harry Potter était un jeune orphelin, à l'époque de la guerre. Il avait le même âge que Ron, ils avaient d'ailleurs étaient proches amis très vite à Poudlard. Tous les deux, avec leur meilleure amie, ils formaient un groupe inséparables, c'était grâce à Ron si Harry avait survécut à la guerre : la famille Weasley avait emmené Harry avec elle sans hésitation. Car Harry, bien qu'il soit sorcier de sang-mêlé, était avant tout le pire ennemi de Voldemort. Une prophétie annonçait que seul Harry pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il avait déjà fait, étant encore un bébé... Harry avait survécu au sortilège de mort, c'est pourquoi on l'appelait le Survivant.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Ron croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Harry ne pouvait pas participer directement aux missions les plus périlleuses... Si l'Ordre estimait que la mission était trop exposée à une arrestation, Harry devait se contenter de connaître les enjeux et le but des missions, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y participer... Ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux, notamment lorsque son meilleur ami, lui, risquait sa vie.

-Ca va ? Demanda Harry en se levant pour accueillir Ron.

Le rouquin opina. Les deux garçons prirent place côte à côte autour de la longue table de la cuisine. Sirius se tenait au bout de cette table, accompagné de Remus. Tous les deux faisaient face à Fol Oeil, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la table. Ron fit un petit signe pour saluer sa mère tandis que d'autres membres de l'Ordre s'installaient à la table dans le silence le plus complet.

-La mission est une réussite totale, annonça Remus pour lancer le sujet.

Sirius parut heureux d'entendre une telle nouvelle, quant à Fol Oeil, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Remus se lança dans un récit précis de la mission. Ron écouta vaguement ce que son ami et partenaire racontait, son esprit était toujours occupé à essayer de s'expliquer la présence de cette fille dans la zone de l'attaque. Il ne comprenait pas... Si elle était née-moldue, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas traversé ? Et si, au contraire, elle était avec les mangemorts, pourquoi s'était-elle enfuit ?

-Nous avions déjà entamé la destruction de la maison, c'est alors qu'une femme s'en est échappée, raconta Remus.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai vue, ajouta Luna Lovegood.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre qui avaient participé à la mission hochèrent la tête, mais leurs regards se tournèrent vers Ron.

-Ron est le seul à l'avoir vraiment vue, fit Remus. Il a pu l'observer quelques secondes avant qu'elle prenne la fuite.

Fol Oeil tourna son oeil magique vers le rouquin. Ron sentit que l'oeil le sondait pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il en pensait. Il soupira, Maugrey ne trouverait pas beaucoup de réponse chez le garçon...

-Elle avait l'air jeune, mais... Je ne sais pas, elle se comportait plutôt comme quelqu'un qui savait bien ce qu'elle faisait, raconta Ron. Je ne sais pas de quel côté on pourrait la situer. Peut-être qu'elle était avec les mangemorts, qu'ils la protégeaient et qu'elle en a profité pour fuir ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il aurait juré avoir vu un mangemort tenter de jeter un sortilège à la fille, mais il n'en était pas certain... C'était tellement le chaos pour pouvoir être sûr d'avoir vu une telle chose.

-En tout cas, elle a disparu, ajouta-t-il.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait préféré arrêter cette fille pour en savoir un peu plus, mais sur le moment, il avait été bien trop confus. Quand elle avait débarqué en s'échappant de la maison, il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait de Dolores Ombrage, après tout elle était leur cible aussi... Mais il connaissait le visage de Dolores Ombrage, tout le monde le connaissait.

Ombrage était une femme de la lumière : l'inquisitrice qui effrayait tout le monde car on savait qu'elle existait vraiment.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas, par exemple, de Bellatrix Lestrange qui, elle, était une femme de l'ombre. Personne ne savait vraiment si cette femme existait, donc personne ne connaissait son visage.

Ron se stoppa net dans son raisonnement.

Ils connaissaient le visage de Dolores Ombrage, mais pas celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Or, Lestrange, si elle existait, était la plus puissante alliée de Voldemort... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait rien de surprenant à trouver Lestrange et Ombrage travaillant ensemble sur un plan machiavellique.

Et si...

-Et si cette fille était Bellatrix Lestrange, marmonna Ron plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Mais Harry l'avait entendu et il se leva d'un bond aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Les autres semblèrent surpris et inquiets par la réaction du Survivant.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ?!

Aussitôt une rumeur se diffusa parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

-Mais Ron, intervint Ginny, tu viens de dire qu'elle avait l'air jeune.

-Et ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange est une femme puissante, tout le monde sais qu'elle serait d'âge mûr.

Ron et sa soeur échangèrent un regard confus et plein de doute.

-Comment en être sûr ? Demanda Ron tout en connaissant la réponse. Personne ne l'a jamais vue !

-Dans ce cas, repris Remus, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'elle existe.

-Mais si c'était le cas et que cette fille était Lestrange ? Insista Ron.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Jusque là, la légende Lestrange avait été soigneusement évitée au sein de l'Ordre, simplement parce que si elle s'avérait être vraie, Bellatrix serait une réelle menace pour tout le monde. Elle était la seule personne dont on ait entendu qu'elle avait survécut à la cérémonie de la marque, la seule vraie Mangemort auprès de Voldemort.

Ron sentit qu'il avait installée une certaine tension dans la pièce, et il comprenait. Lui-même était effrayé par ses propres paroles. Car s'il avait raison, ils avaient encore moins de chance de remporter cette guerre.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir, fit Harry d'une voix assurée.

Ron lança un regard vers son meilleur ami.

-Il faut la retrouver.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon dimanche !

Voici la suite :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (si vous pouviez me laisser un petit avis, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Les instructions avaient été données. D'abbord, il fallait retrouver la fille, et pour ça, Ron avait donné une descritpion aussi claire et détaillée que possible à Luna. Cette dernière avait matérialisé un visage parfaitement ressemblant au milieu de la table, afin que chaque membre puisse reconnaître la fille. Ron était très satisfait du boulot de Luna, il fallait dire que la petite blonde avait une imagination et une créativité débordantes, et elle ne se trompait jamais.

L'Ordre avait établi un protocole à suivre pour quiconque retrouverait la trace de la fille : d'abbord la suivre et puis, dès que possible, l'enlever et l'amener au QG pour qu'elle soit interrogée. Il allait de soi que, comme la cible était suceptible d'être très puissante, il fallait bien choisir son moment pour la capturer... Et surtout, ne pas agir seul.

Lorsque tout le monde fut au point avec le protocole, la réunion pris fin et les membre de l'Ordre se dispersèrent dans le QG.

La maison des Black avait été agrandie grâce à de nombreux sortilèges très puissants. Et un réseau de tunnels avait été creusé des années plus tôt, permettant aux membres de l'Ordre de rejoindre leurs foyer ou de se déplacer dans Londres le plus discrètement possible. Tout était devenu si grand, qu'on aurait pu se croire dans une ville miniature. Ron et sa famille étaient installés dans la maison-même, au deuxième étage. Ron partageait une chambre avec Harry et Georges, tandis que Ginny et sa mère occupaient la chambre d'en face. Bill et sa femme, Fleur, dormaient au troisième avec leur bébé, une petite Victoire de quelques semaines seulement.

Quelques jours passèrent sans nouvelles de la fille ou d'une quelconque autre mission. Les moments de calme comme celui-ci ne duraient pas longtemps et étaient rares, Ron en profita pour prendre un peu de repos dont il avait besoin. Son esprit, pourtant, restait torturé. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était la peur qui l'empêchait de penser clairement. Ou s'il avait tout simplement l'impression de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne.

Et s'il accusait une pauvre fugitive, qui n'avait pas réussit à fuir du côté moldu?

Ron ne supportait pas l'injustice, et il lui semblait très injuste d'accuser des innocents d'affreuses choses. Et le simple fait d'être Bellatrix Lestrange semblait être un crime aux yeux de tous et de Ron en particulier.

Pas simplement parce qu'il détestait le mystère qui volait autour de ce nom... Mais aussi parce qu'il avait entendu, il y avait des années déjà, que Bellatrix avait tué de sang froid des hommes, des femmes et des enfants simplement pour une histoire de sang impur...

Ron se souvenait encore des cris de détresse de sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, lorsque la guerre avait commencé... Hermione s'était enfuie avant d'être massacrée, comme beaucoup d'autres nés-moldus... Mais il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait eut droit à un procès lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Londres. Une rumeur disait qu'à cette époque là, les sang-de-bourbes étaient livrés aux mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort, comme exemples... On ne savait pas ce qui leur arrivait après les procès, mais ils étaient certainement voué à la mort...

Hermione, une fillette de douze ans à peine, avait donc été tuée de sang froid par une personne telle que Bellatrix Lestrange, simplement parce qu'elle était née avec des pouvoirs magiques et pas ses parents...

Ce souvenir hantait Ron depuis des années.

Un jour, Neville annoça une réunion d'urgence. Ron et Harry se placèrent près du brun, inquiets. Les missions urgentes étaient souvent les plus risquées, car elles ne permettaient pas à l'Ordre de bénéficier d'un temps de réflexion important... Souvent, les plans étaient baclés et les informations utiles à propos du terrain, laissant place à une improvisation parfois dangereuse...

Ron n'aimait pas voir ses amis ou sa famille être entraînés dans de telles missions, il redoutait toujours d'entendre le nom de l'un de ses frères ou de ses amis dans la liste des appelés.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua Neville. Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est qu'une mission urgente nous attend. J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de rafleurs qui aurait capturé une dizaine de nés-moldus.

Une rumeur se répandit autour de la table : la capture de nés-moldus n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle pour l'Ordre... Ils combattaient justement ce genre de situation.

-Ils sont retenus dans un hangar du port, sûrement enfermé dans un conteneur... Continua Neville. Ce soir, ils seront envoyé ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie exactement... Mais sûrement rien de bon.

Les autres opinèrent, tout à fait d'accord avec Neville.

-Il me faut une faction de cinq personnes, dont moi. Inutile de préciser que la mission sera dangereuse et mal rôdée...

Ron lança un regard désolé vers Harry qui soupira de frustration. Lui aussi aurait aimé aider un peu de temps en temps.

-Ron, Georges, Remus et Sirius, vous irez avec lui, ordonna Fol Oeil du bout de la table.

Les quatre concernés échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête.

-Bien, tous les autres, vous pouvez quitter la réunion, nous devons mettre au point un plan.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Cachés devant le hangar, les cinq membres de l'Ordre étaient plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils ignoraient combien de mangemorts ou de rafleurs se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ils ne savaient pas quand se produirait le transfert, ou quoiqu'il se passe avec les nés-moldus... Ils ne savaient même pas par où entrer.

La réunion avait tourné au drame, Fol Oeil avait quitter la pièce en hurlant à ses "soldats" de ne pas se rendre au port, que la mission était trop incertaine et qu'il y avait de trop gros risques. Biensûr, Sirius ne l'avait pas écouté, et avait emmener ses coéquipiers avec lui le soir-même, là où se déroulerait la mission.

Mais le temps passait et aucune idée ne venait éclairer les esprits des membres de l'Ordre...

-Quelqu'un approche, chuchota Neville.

Une sorte de tension s'installa, secouant un peu les cinq hommes. Une silhouette se déplaçait rapidement dans l'obscurité et s'approchait de la porte du hangar. Quand la silhouette arriva près de la porte, Ron remarqua qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'assez petit et frêle. La personne était recouverte par une longue cape plus sombre encore que tout ce qui l'entourait, la rendant presque invisble...

Elle leva un bras assez fin, dont l'avant-bras était enfermé dans un badage serré, un détail qui intrigua Ron. Puis la personne frappa sur la lourde porte en tole du hangar, avec une fermeté et une assurance surprenante.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage méfiant d'un rafleur que Ron avait déjà eut l'occasion de rencontrer quelques fois. Il s'agissait de Stan Rocade, un garçon légèrement plus vieux que Ron. Le rafleur fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il à la figure qui se tenait devant lui.

La personne qui se cachait sur sa cape leva à nouveau son bras bandé et fit tomber sa capuche. Ron tressaillit.

-C'est elle ! Murmura-t-il vers son frère et les autres.

Georges et Neville échangèrent un regard perdu.

-C'est la fille, fit Ron.

Il pouvait parfaitement la reconnaître, grâce à la lumière qui s'échappait du hangar. Quand la capuche était tombée, une masse de cheveux indomptables d'un brun sauvage étaient apparus, entourant un joli visage. Beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait semblé à Ron.

-Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange, déclara la fille d'une voix claire et pleine d'assurance.

La révélation sembla choquer Stan Rocade autant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aussitôt, Ron sentit une colère immense se répandre dans ses veines et faire trembler tout son corps. La mission était déjà terriblement mise en péril, mais si Bellatrix Lestrange se joignait à la partie, la mission était perdue d'avance.

-Que fait-on ? Entendit-il Georges demander vers Neville et Remus.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien, mais il était évident qu'il n'y avait rien à faire...

-Je veux voir les sangs-de-bourbes, fit la fille d'une voix dure.

-B... Bien sûr, Madame Lestrange, accepta Stan.

Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser entrer la sorcière, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas. Son regard brun se posa sur le corps de Stan, tordu dans une sorte de révérance. Un silence pesant s'installa, qu'elle coupa de sa voix claire.

-Je veux être seule, que personne ne me dérange, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Le rafleur ne répondit rien.

-Et tu ne seras pas payé pour cette fois, ajouta la brune.

Stan accpeta sans broncher. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le suivre en dehors du hangar. La fille entra et se tourna à nouveau vers Stan avant que celui-ci ne ferme les portes sur elle.

-Que personne ne me dérange, ordonna-t-elle. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, je vais essayer de la rendre plus intéressante et j'apprécierai d'être seule avec mes... invités.

Stan opina et ferma les portes dans un bruit sourd. Il se retrouvèrent donc, à trois rafleurs, enfermés hors du hangar.

Les membres de l'Ordre hésitèrent un instant... Que devaient-ils faire ? S'ils attaquaient les rafleurs, Lestrange s'en rendrait compte en sortant du hangar... Mais dans un sens, ils tenaient leur chance de se débarrasser de trois rafleurs et de capturer Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans compter que s'ils arrivaient à s'occuper des rafleurs assez vite, ils pourraient peut-être libérer les nés-moldus.

Les cinq partenaires se levèrent d'un bond et stupéfièrent les rafleurs. A cinq contre trois, plus l'effet de surprise, ils se débarrassèrent très vite des rafleurs, que Sirius fit disparaître dans la Tamise.

Puis il essayèrent d'ouvrir le hangar, mais visiblement, la fille avait pris soin de jeter un sortilège assez puissant pour empêcher quiconque d'ouvrir les portes. Finalement, Remus parvint à trouver un contre-sort, mais il avait été trop long et Ron craignait qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard.

Ils ouvrirent les portes et entrèrent en formation de défense.

Ron avait eut raison. Ils étaient entré trop tard. Le Hangar était vide, le conteneur censé emprisonner les nés-moldus avait été ouvert et vidé de ses prisonniers. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux.

-Restez groupés, fit Ron. Elle doit encore se trouver dans le hangar.

Le garçon était sur ses gardes et surtout, il était terriblement en colère contre cette brune ! Il la détestait, maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était. Ses mains, tremblantes de rage, serraient fermement sa baguette. Il en était certain, elle se trouvait dans les parages...

Soudain, un sortilège toucha Remus en pleine poitrine. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol en criant de douleur. Sirius se précipita auprès de son meilleur ami pour s'assurer que la blessure n'était pas trop grave. Remus était inconscient.

-Là ! S'écria Georges en désignant un tas de boîtes en bois. Ron remarqua à son tour la silhouette frêle qui s'y était retranchée. La fille jeta à nouveau un sort, en direction de Ron. Le rouquin esquiva le sortilège sans problème, et il en profita pour s'approcher de la fille. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et elle lui jetait sortilège après sortilège. Finalement, Ron se réfugia derrière une caisse en boix, similaire à celle de la fille.

Pendant que Lestrange se battait contre Sirius, Neville et Georges, Ron étudia le terrain. Il était hors de portée de la fille, il devait même avoir quitté son champ de vision... Si bien que s'il décidait de faire le tour pour l'atteindre par derrière, elle ne le remarquerait sûrement pas, trop occupée à attaquer les trois autres.

Ron procéda stratégiquement à sa manoeuvre. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en faisant de grands gestes brusques ou du bruit en courant... Il se déplaça lentement, mais sûrement, choisissant soigneusement sa trajectoire.

Dans un bruit sec de chute, Georges alla rejoindre Remus dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience. Ron se garda de tout commentaire, pourtant il bouillonait. Il espérait profondément que cette fille n'avait pas blessé son frère, sinon elle vivrait les pires instants de sa vie entre ses mains... Pourtant Ron n'était pas quelqu'un de violents, surtout pas avec les femmes, mais là il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange... Et il n'aurait aucune pitié.

Quand il arriva à hauteur de la fille, il s'approcha lentement en brandissant sa baguette. La fille sembla remarquer que Neville et Sirius avaient cessé les hostilités, elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Ron.

-Stupéfix !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard... ^^ Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mes partiels ^^ J'étais débordées ces dernières semaines !

Mais je pensais quand même à vous et je poste enfin la suite en m'excusant mille fois !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut de frayeur. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, humide et peu acceuillante... Et surtout : inconnue. Elle était assise sur une chaise très peu confortable, et ses poignets étaient attachés derrière son dos. Hermione chercha de l'air pendant quelques secondes, prise de panique.

Où était-elle ? Qui l'avait attrapée ?

Son regard rencontra plusieurs visages. Une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux d'un roux fâné s'approcha et lui offrit un verre d'eau, mais Hermione était incappable de parler ou même de boire quoique ce soit. Presque aussitôt, un garçon aux cheveux flamboyant éloigna la femme de Hermione, dans un geste protecteur.

Hermione le reconnu. C'était le garçon qu'elle avait croisé lors de sa fuite de la maison la dernière fois ! Et c'était le même garçon qui l'avait... Stupéfiée en la surprenant...

-Où... Où...

-Ne parle pas ! Coupa le garçon d'une voix dure.

Hermione sursauta presque de peur. Elle chercha de l'aide du regard, mais les autres personnes autour semblaient aussi effrayée qu'elle... A la différence près qu'elle semblait être l'origine de leur peur.

Un homme s'approcha et Hermione dû retenir un cri d'horreur. Il avait le visage défiguré, une lèvre tombante et un nez en morceaux, et il avait un oeil magique, un globe oculaire qui tournait dans tous les sens, comme fou... L'homme attrapa une chaise qu'il positionna juste en face de la jeune femme, et s'assit dessus et planta son oeil fou dans le regard de Hermione. Elle sentit qu'il était en train de la sonder... Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Ton nom, fit l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

Hermione se tourna vers la femme qui lui avait proposé un verre d'eau, cherchant des réponses, ou juste... Du soutien ? Mais le garçon s'était placé entre les deux femmes, si bien que la dame aux cheveux roux ne pouvait plus rien pour Hermione.

-Je... Je ... Chercha la brunette.

Que devait-elle répondre ? Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait attrappée, il se pouvait bien qu'il s'agisse d'aurors du ministère...

-Dis-nous ton nom ! Insista le garçon roux, visiblement en colère.

Face à l'absence de réponse, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Le rouquin s'approcha et se campa tout près de Hermione, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur et planta son regard d'un bleu glacial dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Laisse tomber, fit-il. On sait qui tu es.

Hermione paniqua. S'ils savaient... Ils savaient qu'elle était une fugitive ! Ils allaient la tuer, ou pire...

-Vous vous trompez ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

Le rouquin ricanna.

-Maintenant tu sais qui tu es, fit-il remarquer d'une voix moqueuse.

-Je vous jure, insista Hermione d'une voix suppliante. Je ne suis pas... Je suis de sang-mêlé ! S'écria-t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle avait appris que lorsque les mangemorts attrapaient un suspect, il valait mieux avoir l'air neutre que plutôt d'un côté ou de l'autre... C'était trop suspect de prétendre être de sang-pur... Alors qu'un sang-mêlé se faisait petit, comme elle...

Ses paroles semblèrent jeter un froid dans l'assistance. Tous les visages qu'elle voyait, échangèrent des regards confus et des chuchotements se firent entendre.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le rouquin. Lui aussi semblait complètement perdu, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se défende... De cette manière en tout cas. Hermione pinça les lèvres... Avait-elle fait une bêtise en essayant de se défendre ?

-Emmenez-la, ordonna l'homme à l'oeil fou.

Prise de court, Hermione essaya de se lever, mais elle réussit seulement à predre l'équilibre et manquer de tomber avec sa chaise. Elle et la chaise retombèrent lourdement dans la même position qu'auparavant, mais Hermione s'agita de toutes ses forces pour essayer de rompre les cordes qui la maintenaient attachée à la chaise.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous en prie ! Hurla-t-elle.

Paniquée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers une fille qui devait avoir son âge et qui se tenait près de l'homme défiguré.

-Aide-moi ! Aide-moi, plaida-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je suis de sang-mêlé, je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire et je me tais ! J'obéis très bien au ministère, vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher !

-Tais-toi ! S'interposa le rouquin qui l'avait interrogée.

Hermione se tut aussitôt, effrayée par le regard que le garçon lui lançait. Elle pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il la haïssait, s'en était blessant. Hermione planta son regard dans celui, azur, du garçon, tout à coup très en colère contre lui. Ils luttèrent un instant en silence, immobiles, puis le garçon rompit le contact visuel et fit signe à un homme plus âgé de la conduire ailleurs.

Elle fut conduite dans une pièce vide, froide et sombre. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière... Elle pouvait entendre que dans la pièce où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, un grand débat se déroulait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il se disait...

-Je n'y comprends plus rien, marmona Remus quand la fille eut disparu.

Il lança un regard perdu à Ron et remarqua que le rouquin n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais sa colère n'était pas retombée... Il semblait plus en colère que jamais.

-Elle se joue de nous, murmura Ron d'une voix vibrante de haine.

-Elle avait vraiment l'air paniquée, fit remarquer Ginny.

Ron observa sa soeur, impassible. Il n'avait pas aimé que la Mangemort s'adresse à sa famille, il avait un instant eut peur... Il ne savait pas de quoi exactement il avait eut peur, mais il ne voulait pas que cette fille pose à nouveau son regard sur un seul membre de sa famille. C'était à cause des gens comme elle qu'il avait perdu son père et ses frères, et son amie à Poudlard... La petite Hermione.

C'était cruel... Ron était persuadé que si Hermione avait survécu, elle ressemblerait un peu à Bellatrix, du moins physiquement. Mais Hermione était morte, et elle n'avait pas eut la chance de grandir.

-Elle joue la comédie.

Remus et les autres restèrent silencieux. Harry, qui n'avait pas eut le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire par précaution, venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, inquiété par les cris de la fille et de Ron. Le brun s'approcha de son ami.

-On s'est peut-être trompé, proposa le Survivant d'une voix timide.

Ron secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait vraiment pas... Cette fille était forcément Bellatrix, elle l'avait dit elle-même et elle avait fait disparaître les moldus de l'entrepôt. Comment, si elle n'avait pas été celle qu'elle prétendait être, les rafleurs l'auraient-ils reconnue ?

-Les rafleurs lui ont fait confiance, ils savaient qui elle était, fit remarquer Ron.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Si tu étais un rafleurs et qu'on t'annonçait que Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant toi, que ferais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Les rafleurs tiennent à leur prime... Ils auraient laissé une inconnue la leur voler ? Insista Ron.

-A leur place, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de désobéir à un ordre de Bellatrix Lestrange...

Ron se tut. Le raisonnement de Remus était valable... Et puis Stan avait eut l'air aussi surpris que tout le monde lorsque la fille avait annoncé qu'elle était Bellatrix Lestrange...

-Et la marque ? Fit remarquer Ron.

-Quelle marque? S'étonna Neville.

-Bellatrix Lestrange est censée avoir la marque sur l'avant-bras gauche. Cette fille porte un bandage sur le bras gauche, elle pourrait cacher la marque ?

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard septique, et les autres semblaient ne pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Demanda finalement Georges.

-Mais c'est sa façon de faire ! S'emporta Ron. Elle brouille les pistes, mais en même temps elle laisse apparaître quelques indices.

Remus et Neville secouèrent la tête lentement, comme pour exprimer leur imcompréhension, tandis que Sirius, Fol Oeil et Molly cherchèrent une logique aux arguments de Ron. A côté de lui, Ron pouvait sentir que Harry s'était mis à réfléchir dans son sens, et que Ginny essayer d'assembler les indices que la prétendue Bellatrix laissait derrière elle.

-Elle s'appuie sur l'incertitude... Qu'y a-t-il de plus effrayant qu'une figure imposante et imposée ? Comme Ombrage, par exemple ?

-Une figure de l'ombre, répondit Harry d'une voix songeuse.

-Exactement ! Si on pense qu'il y a une Bellatrix Lestrange, mais que rien ne nous le prouve... Comment être sûr qu'elle n'existe pas ? Ajoutez à cela quelques indices, mais rien de concret ! Et vous avez un mélange parfait qui crée une insécurité oppressante.

Ron laissa les autres réfléchir en silence et analyser ses paroles. Il était sûr de son coup, il était certain qu'ils tenaient Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Il faut se débarrasser d'elle, et très vite ! S'exclama Fol Oeil.

-Mais s'il s'agit d'une erreur ? Intervint Molly.

Ron observa sa mère. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au QG avec la prisonnière, Molly Weasley s'était montrée attendrie par la frêle figure de la jeune femme... Elle avait insisté pour qu'on ne la traite pas mal et avait refusé de croire qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange. Son comportement inquiétait beaucoup Ron, il ne voulait pas que sa mère se mette en danger pour sa bonne volonté... Pour autant, il n'aimait pas brusquer sa mère, il estimait qu'elle avait déjà vécu beaucoup trop de coups durs pour plusieurs vies.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr.

-Lequel ? Demanda Harry.

-Il faut enlever ce bandage et voir la marque.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Une petite review ? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas !

Le père Noël est passé, il a été plutôt généreux ! ^^

Donc j'ai décidé de poster pour Noël aussi ^^ (et je ne promets rien, mais j'ai l'intention de poster encore pour Nouvel an :) )

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !

Bonne Lecture

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione sursauta. Le rouquin qui semblait la détester entra dans sa chambre de fortune, l'attrapa par le bras et la releva brutalement. Il l'emmena dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté quelques temps plus tôt et la fit asseoir de force sur une chaise. Ils étaient en plus petit commité que plus tôt, il n'y avait plus que l'homme à l'oeil fou et sept autres personnes en comptant le rouquin.

-Très bien, fit le roux en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Montre-nous ton bras.

Hermione sentit une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahir. Elle avait parfaitement compris de quel bras l'autre lui parlait.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Sur son bras, il y avait son identité, si elle leur montrait, ils allaient pouvoir lire dans sa chaire qu'elle était de sang impur. Et ils la tueraient...

-Je ne vois pas... Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

-Fais-le, coupa le roux avec colère.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée.

Las de ce petit jeu, le garçon se leva et rejoignit la fille en une enjambée. Il lui saisit le bras et entreprit de défaire les bandages. Hermione se débattit avec hargne et, finalement, parvint à se défaire de la poigne de fer que le garçon exerçait sur elle. Elle envoya un coup de pieds dans le tibia du rouquin et s'éloigna de lui en un bond.

Mais elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait piégée, entourée de sept autres personnes, aussi fut-elle vite rattrapée. Elle essaya de se défendre en balançant ses mains et ses pieds dans l'air, faisant reculer ses adversaires. Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait attrapé une chaise dont elle se servait comme bouclier et qui se dressait entre elle et ses attaquants.

-Ne me touchez pas, supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Hermione avait la sensation que si elle n'arrivait pas à s'éclipser cette fois-ci, elle était perdue. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain... Elle aurait dû suivre Dean ce soir là, dans la maison. Et fuir. Ne pas revenir en arrière, où tout n'était qu'une question de hasard... Il suffisait d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour trouver la mort...

Elle s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège, ou à ce que le rouquin revienne à la charge et l'attaque, mais au lieu de cela, la figure rassurante de la dame rousse se fraya un passage entre les autres sorciers. Elle s'approcha doucement de Hermione et lui offrit un sourire étrangement rassurant. Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'une femme comme elle travaille pour le ministère et puisse vouloir le mal de gens innocents comme elle...

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, mon enfant, fit la femme d'une voix matrenelle.

Inconsciemment, Hermione baissa sa garde. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais décida d'obéir... Elle n'avait pas de baguette et pas d'allié ici... Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir en utilisant la force. Hermione se laissa approcher par la femme, qui posa une main douce sur son poignet.

-Laisse-moi voir ton bras, fit la femme.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait raison, mais elle décida de placer sa vie entre les mains de cette femme. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que cette femme se rangerait de son côté... Peut-être ferait-elle une exception d'elle ? Peut-être aurait-elle pitié et l'aiderait-elle à prendre la fuite ?

La brunette confia son bras à la femme et attendit.

La dame déroula lentement les bandages, comme si elle craignait de blesser Hermione. Ou redoutait-elle plutôt de voir ce qui se trouvait sous le tissus? Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence de plomb, la femme laissa tomber les bandages au sol.

Hermione l'observa tandis que son visage se décomposer. Quoiqu'elle se soit attendue à trouver, cette femme n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi affreux, c'était certain... La femme quitta un instant le bras de Hermione des yeux pour regarder la jeune fille avec horreur. Et pitié. Hermione repris sa respiration, réalisant qu'elle l'avait retenue tout au long du défilé du bandage...

La femme se tourna vers les sept autres qui attendaient en silence, incapables de voir ce qu'elle voyait et ce qui semblait tant la choquer.

Le rouquin s'approcha, porté par la curiosité. Lorsque son regard tomba sur la cicatrice, il dû réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi cruel.

Dans la chair d'un rose foncé et sanglant était inscrit le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe".

La plaie n'avait pas guérit, comme si elle venait juste d'être faite, et une larme de sang s'échappa du "B" majuscule, comme si l'arme qui avait fait ça venait de trancher à nouveau la chair.

Il lança un regard mortifié à la fille qui portait cette terrible cicatrice et un sentiment d'infinie culpabilité l'envahit. Quelle peur avaient-ils du faire à cette pauvre fille ! Ils avaient dû l'effrayer.

Il songea que s'ils n'avaient pas su qui elle était, elle avait très bien pu ne pas savoir, elle non plus, et qu'elle avait peut-être pensé qu'ils étaient du ministère... Tout devenait logique en y songeant !

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

La fille ne répondit pas.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui ils étaient ni ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle restait là, immobile et soumise, attendant qu'il décide ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Pourtant, Ron était conscient d'avoir totalement changé d'attitude envers elle, mais peut-être que cela ne suffisait pas à la rassurer...

-Tu peux parler sans crainte, fit-il en se baissant pour être à son niveau. On ne te veut aucun mal.

Mais elle restait méfiante et Ron pouvait comprendre pourquoi...

-Nous pensions que tu étais au service de Voldemort, avoua-t-il. Je pensais... Que nous trouverions la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras...

La fille le jugea pendant un instant, elle devait être en train d'essayer de savoir s'il était sincère ou non. Finalement, après des secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, la fille sembla se détendre d'un seul coup et fondit en larmes. Aussitôt, Molly fut à se côtés, essayant de la réconforter et de sécher ses larmes, mais la fille les sécha elle-même en essayant de sourire. Ce sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace crispée qu'à un sourire, mais Ron lui rendit un sourire rassurant.

-Je suis tellement... Tellement soulagée, soupira la brunette.

-Je comprends.

-Je pensais que vous étiez du ministère, je croyais que j'allais mourir...

Ils respectèrent tous le silence qu'elle laissa s'installer. Ron s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir accusé une si jeune fille d'une chose si affreuse et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner d'avoir autant effrayé la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la fille après une longue minute de silence, je n'aurais pas dû pleurer ainsi.

-Non non !S'exclamèrent les autres d'une seule voix. Tout va bien.

Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la destruction de la maison... Et une question le mordait...

-Où sont passés les nés-moldus du hangar ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

La fille haussa les épaules.

-J'ai matérialisé une barque, ils ont navigué sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à l'autre rive et son passés du côté moldu en deux minutes seulement.

Ron était impressionné, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, parce que les sorciers préféraient la voie des airs à celle des mers. Et personne ne savait vraiment si la Tamise était surveillée...

A son tour, la fille posa un regard interrogatif sur Ron.

-Qui pensiez-vous que je pouvais être ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de curiosité.

-Euh...

Ron se sentit terriblement gêné en plus d'être coupable...

-Eh bien, c'est idiot... Mais on... J'ai pensé que tu étais... Bellatrix Lestrange.

La fille resta silencieuse, son visage se ferma et elle baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta aussitôt Ron. C'est juste que... Je ne savais pas... Je sais, c'est affreux ! Et ridicule, personne ne sait si cette sorcière existe seulement !

-Elle existe, coupa la brunette.

Elle et Ron échangèrent un regard intense. Elle n'émettait aucun doute là-dessus. Il s'agissait d'une affirmation et Ron compris aussitôt que cette fille avait eut affaire à Bellatrix Lestrange en personne. Son regard tomba sur la cicatrice qui était gravée dans le bras de la brunette. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la cicatrice ait été faite dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, pourtant il semblait qu'elle venait juste d'être tracée... Il devait alors s'agir d'une forme de magie noire extrêmement puissante. Une forme de magie noire qui empêchait la plaie de se refermer...

-Depuis quand tu as ça ? Demanda le rouquin en désignant la cicatrice.

La jeune femme posa une main sur le mot terrible qui était inscrit à tout jamais dans sa chair, comme pour le cacher, par honte.

-Ca va faire quelques années, déjà...

Ron accueillit la révélation dans le silence. Il n'était pas très surpris, mais cela confirmait ses pensées.

-Combien de temps ? Insista Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

La brunette se retrouva entourée de Ron et Harry, et elle posa tour à tour un regard sur l'un, puis sur l'autre. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais oublia vite ce qui semblait la troubler car il fallait qu'elle réponde. Ron attendit en silence, lançant un regard vers Harry, puis vers la fille. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa...

C'était leur position à tous les trois, ils formaient un cercle minuscule, avec très peu d'espace entre eux, comme lorsqu'on fait des confidences. Ron avait déjà vécu cette scène, des années plus tôt.

C'était au moment du départ de Hermione. Ron avait supplié la fillette de rester avec lui et Harry, car sa famille arriverait très vite et leur viendrait en aide. Mais Hermione avait refusé, car elle avait elle-même des parents qu'elle devait prévenir et protéger.

C'était la dernière conversation que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient eut.

Ron fut tiré de ses pensées par la réponse de la fille.

-J'avais treize ans, déclara-t-elle.

Ron se leva d'un bond.

Cette fille, qui ressemblait tant à Hermione, qui était née-moldue, qui avait été arrêtée et placée entre les griffes de Bellatrix Lestrange à treize ans... Qui devait avoir le même âge que Harry ou lui-même...

Cette fille ! Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit...

-Hermione ? Articula-t-il avec incrédulité.

La fille l'observa un instant sans comprendre. Harry sembla se figer, choqué. Mais Hermione commençait à comprendre, elle se leva à son tour.

-R...Ron ?

Il se retourna et elle pu lire une profonde détresse dans son regard. Le garçon s'approcha à grands pas, comme il s'était éloigné en faisant les cents pas, sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis il l'enlaça. Il l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait et Hermione sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Avait-elle vraiment retrouvé son ami d'enfance ? Elle osait à peine y croire.

Elle huma le parfum de Ron avec bonheur. Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait plus depuis des longues années.

Elle était parfaitement à sa place dans les bras du rouquin, en sécurité.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Une petite review ? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour et Bonne Année !

Je poste le chapitre que je voulais poster hier soir... ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Maintenant que nous trois compères sont réunis, les choses sérieuses vont commencer :) Je tiens juste à vous faire part de l'évolution de cette histoire qui en est déjà au chapitre 20 ! (je pense qu'on ira à peu près jusqu'au chapitre 22 ou 23).

Si vous pouviez me donner vos avis avec une petite review, j'en serais plus que ravie !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Hermione était assise sur le lit qu'on lui avait attribué. Assise en tailleur, immobile et silencieuse, elle attendait. Elle ne savait plus si on l'avait autorisée à sortir de sa chambre, ou si quelqu'un viendrait la chercher... Et puis elle n'avait pas trop envie de sortir et de croiser toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient prise pour Bellatrix Lestrange... Elle revoyait encore leurs regards effrayés posés sur elle, comme si elle constituait une menace pour eux, même à demi-consciente et attachée à une chaise, sans baguette...

Et elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter. Elle avait des amis ici, des amis qui, elle le devinait aisément, l'avaient pensée morte depuis des années. Elle aurait dû se sentir à l'aise auprès de Ron et de Harry, ils avaient été ses amis les plus proches pendant deux ans et Ron avait fait en sorte que sa famille garde un oeil sur elle pendant sa cavale... Mais le garçon avait eut lui-même de gros problèmes à la même époque avec les mangemorts, et toute sa famille avait souffert de la perte d'un membre essentiel de la famille... C'était Ginny qui le lui avait avoué après que Ron se soit enfuit de la cuisine, après leurs retrouvailles...

Ron...

Hermione pouvait encore voir très clairement dans son esprit, comme si l'image était si fraîche qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, le choc de Ron lorsqu'il avait découvert qui se trouvait devant lui... Le rouquin avait pris la fuite quelques minutes plus tard, sans un mot de plus. Hermione songeait qu'il était trop ému pour rester auprès d'elle. Ou était-il trop choqué ? Et il n'arrivait pas à y croire ?

Et elle, qu'avait-elle ressenti à cet instant là ? Bien sûr, elle avait été terriblement soulagée de ne pas être détenue par des ennemis, elle avait cru qu'elle mourrait dès qu'ils sauraient son identité... Comment ne pas être soulagé après une telle peur ?

Mais il y avait forcément autre chose. Quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé sur le moment, mais qui refaisait surface maintenant qu'elle y repensait... Un bonheur intense. Une chaleur agréable qui s'était diffusée dans son corps lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Le sentiment d'être parfaitement à sa place.

Finalement, elle avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'elle n'avait pas suivi Dean...

La brunette fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit timide de sa porte qui grinçait tandis qu'on l'ouvrait. Hermione leva la tête pour découvrir le visage fatigué de Ronald Weasley. Il avait les traits tirés et le teint un peu pâle. Il s'approcha de Hermione d'un pas discret et s'assis au bord du lit de la jeune femme. Tout en gardant le silence, le rouquin plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie sept ans plus tôt et que, depuis, il avait crue morte.

Hermione ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps du graçon. C'était étrange de le revoir après tant d'années... Il avait énormément changé et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se transforme de cette façon.

Ron, le petit Ron de douze ans, avait beaucoup grandit. Il faisait maintenant au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, et il était devenu imposant. Ses épaules carrées et son corps sculpté faisaient de lui un très bel homme et impressionnant. En plus de son corps de guerrier, le visage de Ron avait égalemment changé : il avait la mâchoire plus carrée et une expression plus dure, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial faisaient presque peur, du moins ils avaient effrayé Hermione la première fois qu'elle les avait croisés.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, si on oubliait le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, c'était la présence de petites tâches de rousseurs parsemant son visage à la peau laiteuse. Seul ce détail pouvait rappeler l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois.

Hermione soupira, ce silence commençait à peser, et elle avait tellement envie de parler à Ron... Elle savait que les choses étaient bien différentes de ce qu'elle avaient été lorsqu'ils n'avaient que onze ou douze ans, mais au fond d'elle-même Hermione espérait qu'ils pourraient redevenir les amis qu'ils avaient été.

-Je suis bien contente de vous avoir rencontré, Harry et toi, avoua la brunette.

Ron ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'assombri, faisant regretter ses paroles à Hermione. Se pouvait-il que Ron, lui, soit plutôt mécontent de l'avoir retrouvée ?

-Enfin, je veux dire... C'était inattendu, mais c'était une bonne surpri...

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la coupa Ron d'une voix nerveuse, je suis content aussi que tu sois en vie. J'ai toujours espéré que tu n'étais pas morte, et que tu sois avec nous.

Hermione resta silencieuse, le regard braqué sur Ron. Le garçon avait baissé la tête, visiblement gêné par ses propres révélations.

Respectant son silence, Hermione attendit patiemment. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Ron plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le rouquin se gratta nerveusement le haut du crâne, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur la silhouette frêle de la brunette. Et son regard tomba sur le bras de Hermione, qu'elle avait recouvert de bandages après le fameux interrogatoire.

-Comprends-moi bien, repris le jeune homme en fixant toujours les bandages, je suis à la fois soulagé de te savoir en vie, mais j'aimerais mieux te savoir loin de l'Angleterre, en sécurité, et pas enfermée dans un bâtiment en plein milieu d'un monde qui veut avant tout la mort des personnes comme toi.

-Je suis plus en sécurité ici que je ne l'ai été pendant des années, Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

-C'est faux, répliqua le garçon. Ici, des gens disparaissent tous les jours... Bientôt, Fol Oeil va te demander de participer à... ce qu'il appelle l'effort de Guerre... Et toi aussi, tu vas participer aux missions.

-Ron, je sais parfaitement me débrouiller, les missions j'en suis capable, répondit Hermione avec plus de douceur.

Elle posa une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ron. Le regard du jeune homme quitta enfin les bandages de la brunette, pour se poser sur son visage. Il secoua la tête et attrapa le visage de Hermione entre ses deux mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! S'écria Ron, de plus en plus nerveux. Les mangemorts sont de plus en plus forts ! Nos missions sont de plus en plus dangereuses et de plus en plus de membres de l'Ordre meurent ! Nous sommes sur la pente déscendante, les mangemorts ont gagné. L'Ordre se battra jusqu'au bout, mais tout espoir de victoire est perdu...

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de son ami. Et surtout, elle prenait enfin la mesure de ce que disait Ron : il la suppliait de quitter le monde magique. Elle voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de Ron, mais le garçon tenait bon et voulait s'assurer qu'il avait été compris. Son regard était perçant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux et son visage gardait un air grave.

-Hermione, je t'en prie... Fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Hermione se sentit fondre : elle n'aimait pas du tout entendre tant de faiblesse dans la voix de Ron. Et ses larges mains, qui retenaient son visage avec une fermeté plus tendre qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer, diffusaient une chaleur agréable dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

-Je ne... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu dis, balbutia la brunette. L'Ordre ne poussera pas ses membres à la mort ! Maugrey, McGonagal et les autres, ils vont forcément vous aider à fuir lorsque les choses seront sans espoir...

-Mais c'est déjà sans espoir ! Hurla Ron.

-Je ne te... Je ne te crois pas. Ca fait des années que je me bats, j'aurais pu quitter Londres des dizaines de fois ! Pourtant je suis restée, je me bats toujours et je sais qu'un jour, les mangemorts perdront cette guerre. J'en suis persuadée, articula la brunette.

Ron soupira. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et relâcha la jeune femme. Il se leva et Hermione fut incapable de dire un mot de plus pour le retenir. Ron quitta la chambre en claquant la porte et le silence s'imposa à nouveau à Hermione. Qu'aurait-elle du dire au rouquin ? Qu'aurait-elle du faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement quitter le pays, comme une lâche, tandis que ses amis se battaient pour une noble cause. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir alors que des centaines d'autres sorciers avaient besoin de son aide.

Et si ce que Ron disait était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas laisser des gens aussi bons que ceux qui se battaient pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mourir dans la défaite... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ron affronter sa mort et celle de sa famille.

A nouveau, Hermione fut interrompu dans ses pensées et sa sollitude. Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui entrait dans sa chambre, l'air aussi gêné que Ron. Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire, s'attendant à entendre les mêmes paroles que quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Harry se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Hermione, j'avais perdu tout espoir de te retrouver un jour, avoua le brun.

Hermione, émue, lui rendit son étreinte sans répondre. Elle avait conscience du choc que son retour avait produit chez ses amis. Quand Harry se détacha d'elle, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Tu vas rester avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire non, mais après la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Ron, elle ne savait plus où était sa place. Si elle ne restait pas avec l'Ordre, elle retrouverait sa vie d'avant, de passeuse et de faussaire... Mais elle ne quitterait Londres pour rien au monde !

-J'ai croisé Ron, repris Harry avec plus de gêne. Il avait l'air plutôt en colère... Je suppose qu'il voulait que tu parte pour le monde Moldu ?

-Il a dit des choses... Souffla Hermione en reprenant sa place sur le lit. C'était effrayant.

Harry hocha la tête et pris place à côté de la jeune femme, comme l'avait fait Ron quelques instants plus tôt.

-Rien n'est fait... Certains gardent espoir, ils disent que nos chances sont toujours là, qu'il faut attendre le bon moment et attaquer une bonne fois pour toutes... D'autres pensent comme Ron...

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait rien de l'état des choses, elle avait vécu dans l'ombre pendant des années, incapable de s'informer de l'avancée de la guerre, sauf lorsqu'elle rencontrait Aberforth... Elle planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, mais son regard était devenu plus grave qu'auparavant.

-Moi c'est différent, avoua-t-il. Je sais des choses que peu de gens savent.

-Peu de gens ? Répéta Hermione.

-Presque personne, en fait, repris Harry. Albus Dumbledore le savait, et maintenant il n'y a plus que Ron et moi. J'ai dû cacher des choses à l'Ordre...

-Mais... Mais, pourquoi ?! S'exclama Hermione. Et de quoi parles-tu au juste ?

Harry s'empara des mains de la jeune femme. Il soupira à nouveau et se concentra.

-Hermione, l'Ordre nous facilite les choses pour agir : nous avons des baguettes régulièrement réparées, des amis pour nous accompagner dans nos missions et un endroit où vivre le reste du temps. Ron et moi, on travaille seuls en général, mais ces derniers temps les missions de l'Ordre se sont multipliées... Fol oeil a décrété l'état d'urgence, il veut que nous remplissions nos tâches au plus vite car il craint que les mangemorts rendent la frontière infranchissable dans peu de temps. Ron est obligé de participer à ces missions, il fait partie de l'Ordre, comme tout le monde, et il ne peut pas se contenter de m'accompagner le peu de fois où j'ai l'autorisation de participer à une mission...

-Je ne comprends rien...

-Il y a des missions que Ron et moi effectuons sans le consentement de l'Ordre, parce qu'elles seraient considérées comme trop dangereuses par Fol Oeil ou Remus... Je voudrais que tu fasses partie de la confidence, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et parce que Ron m'a raconté de quoi tu avais été capable. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu fasses partie de l'Ordre.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard... ^^ Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse : mon semestre a démarré il y a trois semaines et j'ai déjà une foule de devoirs à rendre, d'exposés à préparer et de leçons à apprendre ! Je suis donc plutôt occupée et carrément crevée... Ce semestre s'annonce intensif ! (heureusement c'est le dernière ligne droite, après je devrais avoir ma licence :D !)

Je poste donc mon neuvième chapitre avec un léger retard... de trois semaines ^^ Et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fiction continue de vous plaire :)

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Hermione se tenait en face de McGonagal, Fol Oeil, Remus et Sirius. Ces quatre personnes étaient les figures de l'autorité dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et ils devaient décider ensemble si, oui ou non, Hermione pouvait faire partie de l'Ordre. L'ancien professeur McGnagal penchaient en faveur de Hermione, elle gardait un souvenir parfaitement clair de la fillette studieuse et douée qu'elle avait eut en classes, et ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses capacité. Sirius était assez impressionné par la volonté de la fille qui se tenait devant lui, ce qui le rendait assez enclin à la laisser entrer dans l'Ordre.

Remus, lui, était plus sur la réserve. Il avait vu de quoi Hermione était capable, mais il se souvenait aussi de la première mission de l'Ordre : mettre les personnes vulnérables en sécurité. Hermione était une née-moldue, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne vulnérable aux yeux de l'Ordre... Elle aurait dû être transférée dès que possible vers la frontière, mais au lieu de cela, elle voulait prendre de nouveaux risques... Au fond de lui, Remus était reconnaissant envers cette fille qui, malgré le régime qui était contre elle, ne se montrait pas rancunière envers les sorciers pour le sort qu'elle subissait, et continuait même à se battre pour la justice dans le monde qui l'avait rejetée.

Quant à Maugrey, le vieil homme soupçonnait toujours les nouvelles recures de trahison... Pourtant cette fois-ci, la trahison était impossible : une née-moldue ne pouvait pas travailler pour les mangemorts, c'était hors de propos... Il n'y avait donc rien qui empêcherait Hermione Granger de rejoindre l'Ordre, d'autant plus qu'elle était assez douée d'après les membres de la mission du hangar, qui avaient tous fait de copieux éloges à propos de la jeune fille. Tous sauf Ron Weasley... Ce qui étonnait beaucoup Maugrey, car il savait que le rouquin avait été très touché par l'arrivée de cette fille dans le QG...

-Très bien, fit Fol Oeil d'une voix rude, tu es admises au sein de l'Ordre, trancha-t-il.

-Parfait ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme en frappant dans ses mains avec conviction.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Maugrey remarqua que Ronald Weasley semblait plutôt mécontent de cette nouvelle, tandis que Harry Potter, lui semblait ravi. Molly Weasley laissa échapper un soupir indéchiffrable, et Ginny sourit faiblement. Neville Longdubat, qui avait égalemment assisté à l'audience, félicita Hermione par des applaudissements, bientôt imité par d'autres membres de l'Ordre tels que Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood et Sirius.

-J'ai une mission ? Demanda Hermione lorsque le silence retomba sur l'assemblée.

Fol Oeil en sursauta presque de surprise. Son regard scanna la brunette, comme s'il pensait qu'elle était devenue folle, mais elle se tenait droite et fière, comme si la question était tout à fait naturelle. Derrière elle, Ron s'approcha à grand pas pour protester, mais Maugrey le coupa dans son élan.

-Impossible, déclara le vieil Auror, tu n'as reçu aucune formation.

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de prononcer un son. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle repris contenance :

-Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Vous savez tous ici que j'ai vécu des années toute seule sans l'aide de personne, et j'ai aidé à faire traverser la frontière à des dizaines de convoits, jamais aucune de mes missions n'a échoué, déclara fièrement la jeune femme.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Hurla la voix de Ron.

Hermione se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard furieux du rouquin. Il la rejoignit d'une seule enjambée et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Si Hermione avait été la fillette de douze ans qu'elle avait été autrefois, elle serait morte de peur face à la silhouette imposante de son ami, mais à ce moment là elle surmontait son regard glacial sans sciller un instant.

-Les missions que l'Ordre te donnera auront un protocole à respecter, et tu vas devoir apprendre à le suivre, asséna-t-il.

-Je vais apprendre sur le tas, lança Hermione avec nonchalance.

Ce qui ne parut pas plaire à Ron du tout. Le rouquin se pencha dangereusement vers elle et son visage pris une teinte rouge furieuse.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu.

-Je ne joue pas, répliqua Hermione. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'être formée, Ronald Weasley !

-Mais il ne s'agit plus seulement de toi, rétorqua Ron d'une voix tranchante. Il s'agit de tout l'Ordre, tu n'as pas le droit de risquer la vie de centaines de personnes simplement parce que tu estimes être prête à te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Hermione resta figée et silencieuse, choquée par les paroles de Ron. Le rouquin, satisfait, s'éloigna et quitta la cuisine, là où se tenaient toutes les réunions de l'Ordre. Hermione l'observa, tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, la laissant immobile, au milieu de la cuisine. Elle lança un regard à Harry qui s'empressa de rejoindre Ron. Et elle se retourna enfin vers les quatre meneurs de l'Ordre, attendant leur décision.

Harry trouva son meilleur ami dans la chambre de Hermione, visiblement le rouquin attendait le retour de la jeune femme pour de plus amples explications. Ron ne parut même pas surpris par l'arrivée de son ami, il fit mine de l'ignorer et se concentra sur une planche du sol qui était gorgée d'humidité et qui menaçait de tomber en morceaux. Harry se posa sur le lit de leur amie, songeur. Il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec Ron, pourtant les deux garçons avaient passé ce qui lui semblait être leur vie ensemble, ne se cachant rien, partageant les pires secrets et agissant seuls contre tous. Ils avaient eut une vie difficile, ils avaient surmonté la mort de proches, d'amis... Toujours plus soudés de jours en jours...

Se pouvait-il que l'arrivée de Hermione dans leur vie change tout ? Peut-être que les vieux sentiments de Ron pour celle qui avait été leur meilleure amie refaisaient surface, et que cela séparerait les deux amis ? Peut-être que ces sentiments empêcheraient Ron de comprendre et d'agir ?

-Ron, soupira Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

Le brun était rongé par toutes ces interrogations, si bien qu'il en arrivait à se demander s'il devait toujours lier Ron à ses activités. Peut-être était-il temps de libérer Ron d'un fardeau qui n'était pas le sien, et lui permettre d'essayer d'avoir une vie plus intime avec Hermione ? Même si cela devait éloigner Ron de lui, Harry était prêt à ce sacrifice, par amitié.

Le rouquin avait tourné la tête pour rencontré le regard de son meilleur ami, mais il avait seulement rencontré l'air profondément tourmenté de Harry, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Ecoute, Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... J'ai... J'ai supplié Hermione de ne pas se joindre à l'Ordre... Je l'ai suppliée de quitter Londres et l'Angleterre.

Harry ne répondit rien, il était déjà au courant. Mais il laissa son ami continuer.

-La vérité, c'est que je tiens à elle et que j'ai déjà cru la perdre une fois, déclara le rouquin d'une voix douloureuse. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Je sais...

-Non, tu ne sais pas, le coupa Ron d'une voix faible. Je sais que tu veux te montrer gentil, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. C'est trop tard, elle est en train de prendre son engagement, et bientôt elle sera livrée à elle-même au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille...

Ron souffla et Harry cru entendre des tremblements dans sa respiration.

-Elle sait se débrouiller, assura Harry d'une voix réconfortante.

-Elle sait se débrouiller ? Répéta Ron, fou furieux. Tu as vu son bras ? Hurla-t-il. Tu as vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Et tu crois que ses années de cavales me rassurent ? Merlin seul sait comment elle a survécu pendant tout ce temps ! Tu as dû oublier la vraie Hermione ! Celle qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour lire, qui rédigeait des parchemins entiers pour une dissertation de première année, celle qui nous sermonnait quand on ne travaillait pas assez ! Tu as oublié cette petite fille pleine d'innoncence !

Harry se leva d'un bond, furieux à son tour, contre son meilleur ami. Ron semblait ne voir chez Hermione que la fillette effrayée qu'ils avaient connu à leur entrée à Poudlard. Harry savait que si Ron était si défaitiste et avait si peur pour Hermione, c'était par amour, mais l'attitude de Ron le rendait quand même fou de rage.

-Et toi, répliqua le Survivant, tu oublies qu'Hermione, au lieu de se réfugier auprès de ta famille lorsque la guerre a éclaté, s'est précipitée pour sauver ses parents, qu'elle a bravé des années de guerre, de massacres et de tortures sans jamais sciller, que déjà à Poudlard, elle était une forte tête que rien ne pouvait détourner de ses objectifs. Tu as oublié la courageuse jeune fille qui s'est dressée entre des mangemorts et des nés-moldus ! Si Hermione a ces cicatrices affreuses sur le bras, c'est à cause du courage et de la détermination dont elle a fait preuve.

Les paroles de Harry semblèrent frapper Ron comme un coup de poing. Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le lit, effondré par la réalité. Harry avait raison, et ça, Ron ne pouvait pas le supporter. Connaissant Hermione, elle n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en danger pour protéger les autres, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Ronald Weasley. Harry se calma à son tour et posa un regard compatissant sur le corps tremblant d'émotions de son ami.

-Ron, nous serons là pour la protéger, confia Harry. Tous les deux.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant...

-Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour elle, je te fais confiance. Tu ne laisseras jamais quoique ce soit faire du mal à Hermione.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu et Ron sembla retrouver ses moyens.

-Il y a autre chose, ajouta Harry. J'ai tout raconté à Hermione.

-Tout ?

-A propos des Horcruxes, précisa Harry.

Ron se tut, mais son regard horrifié parlait de lui-même. Harry ne pu surmonter le regard noir de son ami, il savait que le simple fait d'avoir parlé à Hermione des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, coincés dans des objets chers au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mettait la jeune femme en danger. Et il savait que rien que pour cela, Ron lui en voudrait.

-Je lui ai dit, continua Harry en évitant soigneusement le regard de son meilleur ami, qu'il fallait que nous détruisions ces objets avant d'attaquer Voldemort en personne. Et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort... Je lai ai aussi dit qu'il ne nous en manquait que quatre à détruire, mais que nos recherches étaient infructueuses depuis deux ans déjà...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? Fit la voix rauque de Ron.

-Que je pouvais peut-être être utile pour les recherches, répondit Hermione.

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un bond, surpris de l'arrivée silencieuse de Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver, commenta Ron.

-C'est que j'ai appris à me déplacer en silence, répliqua Hermione. Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, quand j'ai dû survivre seule, en me débrouillant.

Ron se sentit rougir violemment et refusa de croiser le regard de la brunette. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique, même s'il savait qu'elle avait blessé Ron, il était toujours du côté de Hermione dans cette bataille.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Marmonna Ron.

-Juste assez pour avoir entendu le mot Horcruxes.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

(PS : Je ne serais pas contre une petite review ;D )


	10. Chapter 10

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir la dernière fois :) Je poste un nouveau chapitre, qui est peut-être un peu court... ^^ Mais je vais essayer de poster le suivant pendant les vacances pour me faire pardonner ^^

Bonne Lecture ! :)

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Hermione ferma la porte en silence et s'installa sur le lit, faisant signe aux garçons de l'imiter. Harry ne se fit pas prier, il pris la place à côté de Hermione, il était trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Ron s'assis au bord du lit, en face de Harry et Hermione.

-L'Ordre me confie une mission minime, pour voir comment je me débrouille, confia Hermione.

Cela sembla soulager un petit peu Ron, qui avait craint que Hermione n'ai réussi à les convaincre de la laisser agir une bonne fois pour toutes. Malgré tout, il connaissait assez Fol Oeil pour se douter que le vieux fou voudrait tester les capacités de sa nouvelle recrue de manière peu orthodoxe...

-Je suis sous la tutelle de Ron, ajouta Hermione.

Son regard noisette croisa celui azur, et les deux jeunes gens rougirent à l'unisson. Hermione détourna le regard, gêné, tandis que Ron se raclait la gorge pour éviter de répondre à la nouvelle.

-C'est parfait ! S'exclama Harry en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la brunette. Comme ça, au moins, nous n'aurons pas à attendre que l'Ordre nous réunisse tous les trois pour une mission.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hermione.

-Ron est désigné d'office comme mon partenaire lorsque je pars en mission, c'est Sirius qui nous l'a accordé. Et maintenant, il sera aussi désigné d'office pour veiller sur toi.

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'accompagnerai dans tes missions, répliqua Hermione d'une voix pleine de sagesse.

-Bien sûr que si, parce que ce qui vaut pour Ron, vaut pour toi : Ron ne partira plus en mission sans toi, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne avec l'Ordre, sinon ils t'auraient confiée à quelqu'un de moins expérimenté.

-Ca n'a aucun sens...

-Elle a raison, ajouta Ron d'une petite voix.

Les trois amis restèrent songeurs.

-Pourquoi ne pas parler à Sirius ? Proposa Hermione.

-Je vais le faire ! Assura Harry. Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de ça... Mes missions sont censées être les moins dangereuses... Tu es la petite nouvelle et je suis le gars qu'ils ne veulent pas voir risquer de se faire attraper par les mangemorts... Nous nous retrouverons souvent dans nos missions, ne t'en fait pas.

-C'est vrai, commenta Ron. Et nous serons forcément tous les trois... Ce qui veut dire que la prochaine mission de Harry nous permettra une sortie.

-D'ici là, repris Harry, il faut trouver des informations sur les quatre derniers horcruxes.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, comme si le simple fait de parler de ces objets leur glaçait le sang. Hermione lança un regard vers Ron, le rouquin regardait vers le sol avec peine. Hermione connaissait Ron, malgré les années qui les avaient séparés, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ou presque. Et à ce moment précis, Hermione pouvait sentir la culpabilité et l'inquiétude de Ron, comme si c'était elle-même qui les ressentait.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, car elle savait qu'aucune parole ne pouvait dissuader Ron de se sentir coupable ou de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de sa famille et de ses amis... C'était le côté têtu de Ron, qu'elle avait très bien connu à Poudlard, qui se manifestait. Et en même temps, c'était son côté le plus tendre...

Quant à Harry, le brun avait appris à cacher sa peur et ses doutes, c'était évident. Vivre dans un environnement où tout le monde compte sur vous pousse à cacher ses émotions et à passer son temps à paraître sûr de soi. Hermione ne le savait que trop : elle avait vécu ainsi pendant des années, car elle savait qu'en tant que passeuse, les gens la voyaient comme une sorte de héros, qui les sauvait d'une mort certaine... Ses missions étaient très périlleuse : la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale à un groupe entier de personnes innocentes. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser s'installer un climat de frayeur parmi les convoitsa qu'elle menait jusqu'à l'autre côté, alors elle avait créé ce qu'elle appelait une carapace, un masque d'assurance pour rassurer ceux qui comptaient sur elle.

Harry était difficile à cerner à cause de cela, mais Hermione connaissait ce côté d'ombre pour l'avoir vécut elle-même, et elle était persuadée que la pauvre garçon était rongé par la culpabilité lui aussi...

-A quoi reconnaît-on un Horcruxe ? Interrogea Hermione

Cette question sembla ramener les garçons à la réalité. Ron repris contenance, et Harry, au contraire, baissa la tête avec gêne.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude si un objet est un Horcruxe, avoua le brun, du moins pas avant de l'avoir détruit.

-Oh.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard perdu, Hermione en particulier, était assez effrayée par la révélation de Harry... Et elle prenait la mesure de la tâche qui les attendait : trouver un objet quelconque en apparence, dont il ne savaient rien et qui pourrait éventuellement contenir un morceau d'âme de Lord Voldemort... Et il fallait le détruire, en espérant que c'était le bon objet et que cela permettrait de tuer le plus grand mage Noir de tous les temps... Et il fallait le faire trois fois !

-Mais on a quelques indices, s'empressa de rajouter Harry face au regard perdu de son amie.

-Lesquels ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Eh bien... Les objets sont symboliques : Voldemort a voulu donner un sens à ses Horcruxes...

-Trèèès bien ...

-On sait aussi que Voldemort a confié ses Horcruxes à ses plus proches Mangemorts, ajouta Ron pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami.

-Oh ! S'exclama Hermione avec plus d'espoir. Donc vous avez les noms de ces mangemorts.

Les garçons se regardèrent, toujours aussi gêné.

-Euh... C'est à dire que... Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

-Vous ne savez pas qui détient les Horcruxes ?! S'écria la brunette.

Soudain, elle avait perdu le peu d'espoir qui lui restait. Elle secoua la tête, désolée.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? Se lamenta-t-elle.

Les garçons ne répondirent rien.

-Bon, souffla la jeune femme. Je suppose qu'il faut forcément commencé d'un coté... Quels Horcurxes ont été détruits ?

-Tu te souviens, en seconde année ? Demanda Ron. Lorsque Harry a tué le Basilic?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Eh bien, ce soir là, Harry a détruit un journal... Le journal intime de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait seize ans... C'était un Horcruxe que Lucius Malfoy détenait.

-Malfoy est toujours en vie ? Demanda la brunette.

Lucius Malfoy était un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait été en possession d'un Horcruxe...

-Il est mort, répondit Ron. Il n'a pas survécut à la marque...

Hermione hocha la tête, ils savaient tous que seule Bellatrix Lestrange était supposée avoir survécu à la cérémonie de la Marque des Ténèbres...

-Ensuite, repris Ron, Dumbledore a détruit une bague qui avait appartenu au grand-père de Voldemort, c'est là qu'il a révélé à Harry la vérité à propos des Horcruxes.

-Et dans l'année qui a suivi, nous avons dérobé le diadème de Serdaigle à Severus Rogue et nous l'avons détruit, continua Harry.

Hermione resta pensive un moment, puis son regard sembla s'illuminer et elle attrapa vivement le bras de Harry en le secouant avec espoir.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible que Voldemort ai confié un de ces objets à Ombrage ?

-Que... Quoi ? Balbutia le Survivant, pris de court.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'écria Ron en se redressant subitement.

Hermione et le rouquin echangèrent un regard, et Hermione repris :

-Je veux dire : est-il possible que Ombrage ait été en possession d'un Horcruxe ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait le penser ? Insista Ron en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

A coté d'eux, Harry semblait paralysé, comme si la question de Hermione avait réveillé une lueur d'espoir en lui et qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

-Le soir où j'ai tué Ombrage, j'ai été tout de suite attirée par un médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou... Il n'était pas juste étrange et attirant... Il s'agissait d'une magie puissante, qui semblait vouloir se raccrocher à moi, comme pour se sauver...

Ron et Harry restèrent silencieux un instant, le survivant semblait ne toujours pas en revenir, tandis que Ron était plongé dans ses réflexions. Le rouquin sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose :

-Mais le corps d'Ombrage a été emporté par le Ministère... Se lamenta le rouquin. On ne retrouvera jamais ce médaillon !

-Sauf si il est enterré avec elle ! Intervint Harry avec espoir. Dans ce cas, il nous suffira d'aller le chercher !

Ron haussa les épaules, paraissant indifférent à la proposition de son ami... même si l'idée d'aller fouiller la tombe d'une mangemorte répugnait Hermione, elle devait admettre que Harry se montrait cohérent et pragmatique.

-Mais il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en venir à de telles extémité, intervint Hermione.

Ron et Harry posèrent un regard plein d'espoir sur la jeune femme, faisant sourire la brunette.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, continua-t-elle, le médaillon m'a beaucoup attirée... Je l'ai pris.

-Où est-il ?! S'écria Ron en attrapant Hermione par les épaules.

La jeune fille, surprise, ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait pas vu Ron aussi excité et plein d'espoir depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses amis. Hermione sentit une vague de joie l'envahir, secrètement très contente de voir Ron retrouver foi en son monde et son combat.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua Harry qui sondait la chambre d'un regard inquisiteur.

-Il n'est pas là, déclara-t-elle.

La tension retomba doucement, l'étreinte de Ron se fit plus douce et Harry soupira.

-Je l'ai caché... Il est dans une de mes planques.

-Mais où ? Insista Ron d'une voix moins tendue.

-Je vous y conduirai, mais rassurez-vous : personne ne peut le trouver.

-Nous devons aller le chercher ! S'exclama Harry.

-Et nous irons, compléta Hermione d'un air entendu.

Les trois amis échangèrent un sourire heureux : Hermione était contente d'être venue en aide à ses amis, et Ron et Harry retrouvait l'espoir qu'ils commençaient à perdre... Celui de pouvoir venir à bout de Lord Voldemort.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Je suis en vacances ! Ouf ^^ Je poste donc un nouveau chapitrequi, j'espère, vous plaira :)

Laissez-moi une petite review ;)

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

-Avec le déploiment des troupes du Ministère, sortir du QG est trop risqué, déclara Remus Lupin.

En face de lui, les trois jeunes gens qui avaient demandé son avis soupirèrent de mécontentement.

-Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de l'Ordre pour sortir, Harry, compléta Remus.

Le concerné laissa échapper un juron que Remus préféra ignorer. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, notamment parce qu'il était le fils de James et Lily, deux de ses meilleurs amis à l'époque de Poudlard, mais aussi parce qu'il était un jeune homme intelligent et plein de volonté. Remus n'aimait pas tellement couper Harry dans ses élans de bravoure, car non seulement cela le rendait furieux, mais en plus il semblait perdre de plus en plus sa volonté et ses espoirs.

Il savait que Harry était un bon élément : il se défendait très bien et était capable d'improviser... Mais les règles étaient les règles, et Harry était une personne qu'il fallait à tous prix protéger.

Remus soupira à son tour, il lança un regard désolé vers Ron et Hermione, puis se leva, et quitta la cuisine, avant que les regards suppliants de ces enfants ne le fassent changer d'avis.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Depuis la veille, ils avaient essayé de convaincre tous les dirigeants de l'Ordre de les laisser sortir pour à peine une heure, mais ils recevaient toujours la même réponse... Harry ne pouvait pas sortir.

-On n'a plus le choix, déclara Ron. Il faut que Hermione et moi allions chercher le médaillon, seuls.

-Quoi ?! S'eclama Hermione. Mais... Mais Harry ?

-Je ne peux pas sortir, intervint Harry en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la brunette. Ron a raison : il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps. Vous irez tous les deux, et si vous avez un moyen de le faire, détruisez-le.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron et Hermione s'équipaient sous le regard attentif de Harry. Ron, qui avait portait sa longue cape noire et qui avait rangé trois baguettes dans sa poches, s'approcha de Hermione pour l'aider à finir de se préparer. Il l'aida à attacher sa cape sur ses épaules et lui donna une baguette de rechange.

Harry s'approcha pour étudier ses amis d'un regard expert. Ils étaient méconnaissables avec leurs capuches sombres sur la tête, il en faisaient presque peur... Ron était très grand et sa cape, large, le rendait plus imposant que jamais, et Hermione, elle, ressemblait à une ombre, capable de se faufiler n'importe où.

-Vous êtes prêts, déclara Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, un peu intimidée à l'idée de sortir pour aller chercher un objet maléfique... Mais Ron lui avait pris le bras, et ce contact arrivait à la rassurer un petit peu.

Au moment où elle et Ron s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre pour rejoindre un des passages souterrains, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Ginny Weasley, paniquée.

-Où allez-vous ?! S'écria-t-elle en attrapant vivement la main de son frère.

-Nous devons récupérer un objet, déclara Ron d'une voix froide. C'est important, alors laisse-nous partir, Ginny.

La rouquine secoua la tête.

-C'est trop dangereux ! Tu sais très bien que les mangemorts sont déployés en force ces temps-ci ! Pourquoi il faut que tu y ailles ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix suppliante. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Fol Oeil ou McGonaga qui y va ?

-Ginny... Soupira Ron. Laisse-nous passer.

-Non ! Répliqua la plus jeune des Weasley.

Pendant une seconde, Ron resta immobile, le regard planté dans celui de sa soeur. Hermione se demandait s'il allait tout lui révéler, ou s'il allait céder. Mais le rouquin leva le bras et pointa sa baguette vers sa soeur avec une rapidité foudroyante. En un instant, Ginny était endormie dans les bras de son grand frère, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

-Prends-là, fit Ron à Harry.

Le brun se précipita pour récupérer la jeune fille et la déposer sur le lit le plus proche. Le trio resta silencieux un moment, observant le corps endormi de Ginny. Hermione lança un regard vers Ron, qui lui-même avait posé un regard douloureux sur le corps de sa petite soeur, coupable. Il détourna le regard et emmena Hermione vers les souterrains, tandis que Harry restait pour veiller sur Ginny.

-Revenez-moi, murmura le Survivant avant que ses amis ne disparaissent.

Ron et Hermione avaient marché à peu près pendant une demie-heure, lorsque le rouquin fit signe à sa partenaire de se tenir prête. Hermione jeta un regard au dessus de sa tête et constata qu'elle se tenait juste en dessous d'une trappe. Ron ouvrit la trappe avec prudence, et fit la courte échelle à Hermione, qui se retrouva bientôt au beau milieu d'une rue de Londres. Ron se hissa par la trappe jusque dans la rue, referma la trappe et attrapa le bras de Hermione pour l'attirer dans un endroit moins vulnérable.

-Bien, nous sommes ici, fit-il en montrant la carte à la jeune femme.

Hermione étudia le plan et secoua la tête, n'y comprenant rien. Elle n'avait jamais vu de carte de Londres, du moins pas depuis qu'elle avait douze ans... Le seul moyen pour elle de se repérer, était en avançant et en cherchant des points de repère.

Elle chercha du regard un élément qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait.

-Là ! Chuchota-t-elle en désignant une tour qu'elle reconnaissait. Je sais où nous sommes, suis-moi !

Ils se mirent en route prudemment. Les rues semblaient désertes, pourtant le bâtiments étaient en assez bon état, et habités visiblement. Mais personne ne semblait oser emprunter les rues...

-Nous y sommes presque, murmura Hermione après dix minutes de marche.

Il débouchèrent sur un terrain vague, et Ron s'immobilisa un moment.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ta planque... Elle est ici ?

-Pas loin, confirma la brunette.

-Mais c'est trop évident, fit le rouquin. Le Ministère doit surveiller ce terrain de près ! Et ce doit être vraiment dangereux !

-Oh je t'en prie ! Répliqua Hermione. J'ai vécu ici des années durant, je n'ai jamais vu un agent ministériel ici, et j'y ai toujours été plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs.

Elle fit signe à son coéquipier de la suivre, et le conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de terrier creusé dans la terre humide du terrain vague.

Ils entrèrent dans l'espèce de tunnel et, presque aussitôt, arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une sorte de grande salle souterraine.

-Bienvenue chez moi ! Lança Hermione.

Elle s'approcha d'une table de fortune, fabriquée avec un mélange de ferraille et de bois, et s'empara d'une tasse en inox qu'elle fourra dans son sac en bandoulière. Puis elle alla chercher dans un petit trou creusé dans le mur, qui faisait office d'étagère, des vêtements qui s'y trouvaient.

Ron l'observa faire pendant quelques secondes, ahuris. Son regard balaya le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux : Hermione tenait debout sans problème, mais Ron devait se tenir penché en avant pour ne pas toucher le plafond... La terre s'écroulait par endroit, créant de petits tas humides sur le sol, et tout semblait être suceptible de s'écrouler à chaque instant...

-Tu... Tu as habité ici ? Demanda-t-il enfin, incrédule.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est un peu petit, mais je n'y passais pas beaucoup de temps... C'était ma meilleure planque, fit la jeune femme avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Tu en as d'autres ?

-Oui... J'ai essayé de répartir mes planques à travers le Londres magique, pour pouvoir me cacher aussi vite que possible lorsque j'en avais besoin. Celle-ci est plus en retrait que les autres, j'y étais plus tranquille et personne ne vient me déranger ici...

Ron ne répliqua rien. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la vie de Hermione ait été très dure avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'Ordre, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme ait pu vivre dans un tel endroit.

-Bon, allons chercher cet Horcruxe ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ron la suivit tandis qu'elle le conduisait un peu plus profondément dans la terre. Ils passèrent une sorte de couloir, puis débouchèrent dans une seconde "pièce" : une chambre ? Il y avait un tas de feuilles mortes réunies dans un coin de la petite pièce : certainement ce qui tenait place de lit... Et une autre "étagère" du même type que celle dans la première pièce.

Sur cette étagère : le médaillon.

Hermione s'en empara d'une main triomphante. Elle le brandit au dessus de sa tête avec un large sourire. Ron la rejoignit en une enjambée et posa un regard perçant sur le médaillon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait un, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de l'étudier... Hermione avait eut raison : il s'échappait de cet objet une aura particulière... particulièrement maléfique.

-Il faut s'en débarrasser...

-Mais comment ? Demanda Hermione, en baissant le bras pour regarder plus attentivement l'Horcruxe.

La jeune femme venait de se rendre compte que Harry et Ron n'avaient pas évoqué les façons de détruire un Horcruxe. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard gêné du rouquin, elle compris que c'était bien plus compliqué que l'anéantissement d'un simple objet...

-Comment, répéta la brunette avec insistance.

-Il y a plusieurs façons de le faire, avoua Ron. Soit un sortilège très puissant de magie noire... Soit un objet très puissant, plus puissant que l'Horcruxe...

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que Harry et moi avons utilisé un croc de basilique pour détruire les autres Horcruxes.

-Tu n'en as plus ? Demanda Hermione avec crainte.

-Si.

Ron fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une longue dent jaunâtre. Il la manipula précautioneusement. Hermione ne comprenait pas où était le problème si Ron avait le moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe... Mais le rouquin éclaira ses interrogations sans en être prié.

-Les Horcruxes sont loin d'être discrets lorsqu'ils meurent... Il faudra être prêt à courir loin d'ici dès

que ce sera fait.

La brunette acquiésça, mais Ron savait qu'elle ne mesurait pas vraiment les risques...

Ils posèrent le médaillon sur la terre humide et Ron s'agenouilla en brandissant le croc du basilic. Il poussa un profond soupir et abbattit la dent, qui s'enffonça dans le médaillon comme dans du beurre.

Aussitôt, un cri strident retentit dans l'air, tellement fort que Hermione ne doutait pas que tout Londres l'ait entendu. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour essayer de se protéger du bruit. Quand le bruit mourut, elle sentit la main de Ron qui l'avait saisie par le bras pour la conduire loin du lieu du meurtre.

Il sortirent du terrier en panique et débouchèrent sur le vaste terrain vague. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir des silhouettes encapuchonnées qui s'approchaient d'eux à grands pas.

-Cours, ordonna Ron.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir !

Je poste mon douxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :) (je dois avouer que ce chapitre ne me plaît pas particulièrement... )

Et j'avoue aussi : ce chapitre est plus court que les autres ^^ J'en suis navrée, mais je voulais absolument suivre le plan que j'avais mis en place, mais ce chapitre ne m'a pas beaucoup inspirée...

J'essaierai de poster plus souvent, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliquer avec le boulot et les cours... C'est assez compliqué, mais je vais faire des efforts (en tout cas à partir du mois d'avril je ne serai plus en cours, alors si j'ai de l'inspiration je devrais être plus présente :) )

Sinon, j'ai appris une super nouvelle que j'ai très envie de partager : je pars étudier à Rome en septembre ! :D

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Ginny s'était réveillée une heure après le départ de son frère. Ce qui impliquait que Ron et Hermione auraient dû être de retour avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Mais cela faisait déjà deux heures maintenant, qu'elle était revenue à elle, et ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient revenus de leur expédition dans Londres.

Harry s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et Georges, personne n'avait pu entrer pour le consulter, mais Ginny savait parfaitement qu'il était rongé par la peine et la culpabilité... Molly Weasley était perdue dans ses pensées, assise docilement dans la cuisine, attendant le retour de son fils. Mais la lueur d'espoir qui avait toujours brillé dans les yeux de la mère périssait peu à peu... Cette femme avait vécu plus de peines dans sa vie que n'importe qui : elle avait perdu son mari, deux de ses enfants... Aujourd'hui, son plus jeune fils était certainement mort à son tour...

Sirius et Remus se montraient impassibles, Mais Ginny devinait facilement la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient. Remus étaient attaché à Hermione depuis que cette dernière était arrivée dans l'ordre, car elle se montrait vive et intelligente, et il se retrouvait en elle. Quant à Sirius, il y avait beaucoup d'affection entre Ron et lui, notamment parce que Ron était le meilleur ami de son filleul et qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'en avoir pris soin...

Fol oeil était silencieux. Il devait penser aux éléments intéressants qu'il avait perdus ce jour là... Car Ron avait été, et depuis toujours, un agent particulièrement doué pour les missions sur le terrain, et Hermione avait elle aussi montré un certain savoir faire dans ce domaine...

McGonagal, elle, ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. C'était assez terrible à voir, pensait Ginny. Car si McGonagal perdait espoir... Il fallait s'attendre à de grands bouleversements à venir...

-Ils ne reviendront pas, déclara sombrement Georges.

Le rouquin se leva lentement, tête baissée... Georges avait perdu son jumeaux depuis deux ans déjà, suite à une mission particulièrement dangereuse... Depuis ce temps, il se montrait très attaché à sa famille, notamment à son petit frère, car Ron avait été très présent pour Georges à cette époque là... C'était là que Ron était devenu le véritable pillier de la famille... Il avait réconforté Georges, Ginny et leur mère, il avait pris sur lui pendant très longtemps et avait décidé de protéger sa famille. Grâce à ses liens avec Sirius, Remus et McGonagal, Ron avait permit à sa famille d'être exempt de missions pendant quelques mois. Il avait filtré les nouvelles, pour que sa famille reprenne espoir en n'entendant que les bonnes nouvelles. Il avait relevé Georges en l'obligeant à participer à l'élaboration des plans.

Aussi, la disparition de Ron était une véritable catastrophe pour les Weasley. Dès que les paroles de son fils arrivèrent aux oreilles de Molly, la mère s'effondra en sanglotant, aussitôt rejointe par Ginny. McGonagal tenta de calmer les deux femmes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire... Bientôt, d'autres membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à se lamenter de la disparition de Ron et Hermione... Neville se laissa tomber près de Ginny, en pleurs. Luna essaya de réconforter ses amis, mais elle pleurait encore plus fort que tous les autres, transportée par la peine collective.

Certains membres murmuraient que c'était le signe de la fin de l'Ordre... Qu'il fallait fuir Londres pour de bon.

Allertés par les cris qui provenaient de la cuisine, Harry accouru. Son visage, exlairé par une lueur d'espoir, plongea dans l'obscurité dès qu'il croisa les regard effrayés et affligés de ses compagnons. Lentement, le Survivant s'approcha de la famille Weasley pour partager leur peine...

Alors c'était aussi simple qe ça? Trois heures suffisait à faire disparaître ses meilleurs amis ? En trois petites heures, sa vie avait basculé dans le néant...

Car Harry savait que si Ron et Hermione disparaissaient de sa vie, il n'y survivrait pas.

Soudain, au milieu des pleurs, un bruit sourd résonna. Les membres de l'odre sursautèrent et brandirent leur baguette. Harry s'approcha de la porte de la cave, qui donnait sur les tunnels de l'Ordre... Un second bruit résonna et la porte vibra dangereusement.

Quelqu'un jetait un sort à la porte pour la faire exploser...

Une rumeur terrifiée parcourut la foule et certains réfugiés s'éloignèrent de la porte, tandis que Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny et les autres membres les plus curieux se préparaient à recevoir celui ou ceux qui ensorcelaient la porte. La tension monta crescendo, à mesure que les secondes passaient... Qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte ? Des mangemorts qui auraient trouvé les tunnels suite à la mission de Ron et Hermione ?

Un dernier sortilège frappa le porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment. Et alors, la silhouette sombre de Ronald Weasley apparut, portant dans ses bras le corps inconscient de Hermione Granger.

-Aidez-moi, cria-t-il.

Harry baissa aussitôt sa baguette, transporté de joie à la vue de ses meilleurs ami. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de Ron et Hermione, il remarqua qu'un liquide foncé s'écoulait de l'abdomen de la brunette. Du sang.

-Ginny, à l'aide ! Hurla-t-il.

Il conduisit Ron au milieu de la cuisine et l'obligea à poser le corps inerte de la brune sur la table. Dès qu'il fut délesté du corps de Hermione, Ron se fit bousculer par Ginny qui se posta à côté de Hermione et commença à la débarrasser de son encombrante cape noire. Ginny retint un hoquet d'effroi. Hermione avait une large plaie qui traversait son buste, depuis la naissance de sa poitrine, jusqu'au nombril.

La rouquine étudia Hermione un instant : la brunette était extrêmement pâle, ses cheveux et sa cape étaient sales, comme si elle avait été traînée dans la terre... Ses lèvres avaient perdu toute leur couleur et sa respiration était si faible qu'on pouvait se demander si elle respirait encore.

Mais l'oeil expert de Ginny repéra tout de suite le haussement et l'abaissement de la poitrine de la jeune fille...

Elle était en vie.

Ginny se mit aussitôt au travail, jetant des sortilèges médicaux et essayant de guérir la plaie. Tandis que la rouquine s'occupait de leur amie, Harry se tourna vers Ron. Le garçon était figé, son regard perdu observait le sang sur ses main, ses bras et sa cape avec horreur. Ce sang, c'était celui de Hermione... Elle en avait perdu tellement qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle soit encore en vie.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.

Ron leva les yeux, se rendant subitement compte de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il était au QG, en sécurité... Son regard passa de Harry au corps secoué par les sortilèges de Hermione, enfin il retourna son attention sur Harry.

-On était... On était dans sa planque et puis il y a eut un grand bruit...

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu et Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre que le Horcruxe avait été détruit.

-Les mangemorts sont arrivés sur nous et nous avons été séparés, repris Ron. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvé, il n'y avait plus personne après nous... Du moins c'était ce qu'on pensait. Un mangemort est sorti de nulle part et a lancé un sortilège au hasard... Le sortilège allait m'atteindre en plein ventre...

Ron posa son regard encore plein d'émotions sur le corps pâle de Hermione. Il lui attrapa la main et joua un peu avec ses doigts inertes.

-Mais Hermione s'est interposée et c'est elle qui été blessée...

Molly Weasley s'approcha de son fils, incrédule. Son regard tomba sur les mains enlacées du rouquin et de la brunette. Une sentiment d'immense soulagement s'emparait d'elle, et pour cela elle se sentait terriblement coupable... Elle devait la vie de son fils à cette pauvre jeune fille...

pendant ce temps, Ron continuait son récit d'une voix tremblante :

-On est allé se cacher et on a attendu que les mangemorts laissent tomber les recherches... J'ai attendu deux heures !

Il lâcha la main de Hermione pour se tourner vers Harry. Les deux amis s'observèrent quelques secondes et Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux de son meilleur ami l'horreur... La terreur qu'il avait ressentie.

-Deux heures, murmura Ron pour que seul Harry l'entende. Et elle se vidait de son sang.

Harry resta silencieux, prenant soudain la mesure des paroles du roux. Son regard passa de Ron à Hermione, puis à nouveau à Ron...

-Tu dois aller te reposer, proposa Harry.

Sa voix tremblait maintenant. Et il sentait même que ses jambes et ses bras s'agitaient nerveusement. Il attrapa les épaules de son ami et le conduisit hors de la cuisine.

-Je dois rester... Essaya de résister Ron.

Mais ses protestations étaient faibles et dès que Hermione fut hors de vue, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Harry qui entreprit de mener son meilleur ami le plus loin possible d'Hermione Granger.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir !

Je commence à poster plus souvent, vous voyez ? ^^ Je suis plutôt fière de ça !

Bref, j'espère qu'il y a toujours quelques lecteurs (En tout cas, je suis toujours super contente de voir que toi tu es là, Julliette54 :D )

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Trois jours après seulement, Hermione se réveilla.

Une douleur fulgurante lui oppressa la poitrine, alors elle découvrit la cicatrice qui couvrait son torse depuis la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'au nombril. Elle gardait un souvenir assez clair de ce qui s'était passé. Mais comment avait-elle échappé aux mangemorts ?

Quand le sortilège l'avait frappée, elle était tombée dans les bras d'un Ron paniqué. Il l'avait conduite à l'abri... Merlin seul savait où il avait trouvé un endroit où les cacher tous les deux... Il avait monté la garde tandis qu'elle-même avait essayé d'arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait de son propre torse. Mais tout avait commencé à devenir sombre et vague très rapidement... Et elle avait perdu connaissance.

Se pouvait-il que Ron ait réussi à les sortir de là ?

Ou alors, elle n'était pas hors de dangers, comme elle l'avait pensé.

Elle se redressa brusquement et ne pu retenir un cri et la douleur l'aveugla quelques secondes.

-Hermione ? Fit une voix lointaine.

Quand Hermione ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Ginny Weasley, qui se trouvait en fait tout près d'elle. A nouveau, la brunette laissa échapper un cri, de surprise cette fois.

Mais au moins, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, au QG de l'Ordre.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa poitrine, où la cicatrice débutait. Elle avait terriblement mal, pouvait à peine respirer et se sentait si faible...

-Oui... Réussit-elle à articuler.

Ginny hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite d'entendre la voix de sa patiente.

-Je vais prévenir les garçons que tu es réveillée, proposa la rouquine.

-Attends, la retint Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un instant silencieuses. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole, Hermione semblait faire un effort surhumain et devait reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Trois jours, répondit Ginny. Je vais te donner une potion apaisante, il faut que tu te repose. La douleur passera très vite.

La rouquine pris une petite fiole sur la table de chevet et le porta jusqu'aux lèvres de son amie. Hermione avala deux gorgées du liquide violet que contenait la fiole et sentit aussitôt ses muscles se détendre et la douleur disparaître.

-Ca va mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux, avoua la brunette. Merci.

Ginny hocha la tête à nouveau et posa une main réconfortante sur le front de son amie. Elle lui caressa doucement le haut du crâne et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient invités. Hermione appréciait cet élan de tendresse de la part de Ginny. Quand elles avaient été à Poudlard, elles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues, même si ça n'avait pas duré plus de quelques mois... Néanmoins, Ginny était l'ami la plus proche de Hermione après Ron et Harry

-Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur.

-Comment je m'en suis sortie ? Coupa Hermione. Je croyais... Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été possible.

-Eh bien... Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est vrai... Répondit Ginny. Mais Ron a eut le réflexe de refroidir ton corps pour ralentir l'hémoragie. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais tu t'en es sortie.

-Alors...

-Vous êtes sains et saufs. Tous les deux.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. La discussion s'arrêta là, car la brunette parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Ginny resta auprès d'elle le temps qu'Hermione s'endorme. Comme une soeur qui veille.

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie le soir-même. La douleur était encore assez intense, mais rien que la brunette ne puisse surmonter. Elle avait insisté pour retrouver sa chambre, mais en réalité, Hermione voulait surtout retrouver les garçons et savoir si leurs recherches avaient avancées. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester alittée plus longtemps au risque de rendre Harry coupable.

Elle passa rapidement devant un des nombreux petits salons qui permettaient aux membres de l'Ordre de se retrouver pour passer de bons moments en communauté. Hermione ne voulait pas rencontrer de monde, elle avait longtemps vécu seule et surtout, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle voulait retrouver sa chambre au plus vite, en espérant que les garçons viendraient l'y rencontrer.

En quittant le couloir où elle se trouvait, elle déboucha sur l'escalier qui la mènerait enfin jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas, qu'une silhouette arriva en face d'elle, empruntant l'escalier dans l'autre sens. Hermione reconnu Harry, qui s'approchait d'elle sans la reconnaître. Il fallait dire que le garçon semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées, si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'escalier. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, Harry leva les yeux et son regard reoncontra celui de sa meilleure amie.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte, mais le brun semblait ravi. Il ouvrit ses bras et plongea vers la brunette pour l'enlacer avec joie. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte tant bien que mal. Elle était contente de revoir Harry. Quand le garçon mit fin à l'étreinte, il fut incapable de rompre totalement le contact, et il garda un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son ami.

-Je te conduis à ta chambre, proposa le brun avec empressement.

Revoir Harry avait donné des forces à Hermione, et elle secoua la tête.

-Dis-moi d'abord où est Ron.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Harry. Mais une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton lit, j'irai le prévenir et il viendra te rendre visite.

-Non, j'insiste, répliqua Hermione. Je vais aller le voir, lui faire une surprise.

Elle se détacha de Harry et fit deux pas en avant. Mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et Hermione pu lire une certaine tristesse dans le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné.

-Tu devrais me laisser le prévenir, fit-il. Ron est assez... retourné à cause de ce qui est arrivé. Il a été d'humeur excécrable pendant les trois derniers jours et j'ai peur que tu ne sois déçue...

Hermione reçu ces paroles avec déception. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé retrouver Ron. Bien sûr, elle était contente d'avoir vu Harry et elle était heureuse de la réaction du brun lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue... Mais elle attendait avec impatience de connaître la réaction de Ron. Elle pensait que le rouquin serait heureux de la voir de nouveau sur pieds.

-Allez, fit Harry d'une voix douce. Viens, je vais le prévenir, je te promets.

-Harry, j'insiste. Je vais aller le voir.

Le brun ne répliqua pas. Il savait que c'était inutile. Hermione avait toujours le dernier mot, surtout depuis qu'ils l'avaient accueillie dans l'Ordre.

La brunette s'éloigna et monta jusqu'au troisième étage où elle se dirigea à petits pas vers la chambre qu'occupaient Harry, Georges et Ron. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée et, comme elle avait aisément deviné qu'on ne lui répondrait pas, elle entra sans attendre la permission.

Visiblement, Harry et Georges avaient déserté les lieux depuis quelques temps... L'oreiller de Georges manquait, il avait dû dormir dans une autre chambre... En revanche, Harry avait dû essayer de surmonter la mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami, même s'il passait la plupart du temps loin de la chambre, de toute évidence...

Ron se trouvait assis sur le lit qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre attristante... La seule source de lumière provenait de la vieille fenêtre mal lavée, qui donnait sur le Square Grimmault. Et en cette fin d'après-midi d'automne, le soleil était déjà parti depuis longtemps...

-Ron? Murmura Hermione.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que Ron ne l'avait pas entendue. Puis le rouquin se leva d'un bond pour se poster en face de la jeune femme. Il planta son regard glacial dans le sien et resta immobile quelques secondes.

Et brusquement, il plongea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme l'avait fait Harry quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je vais bien, murmura Hermione pour le rassurer.

Elle entendait distinctement les pleurs du jeune homme et cela lui fendit le coeur. Elle essaya de le rassurer en lui caressant le dos, mais le simple fait de lever un peu les bras la faisait souffrir. Ron sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il la fit asseoir sur le lit le plus proche et se sépara d'elle, sûrement de peur de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Ca va, assura Hermione.

-Tu as mal...

-Un peu, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Mais Ginny m'a donné des fiole de potion apaisante et d'ici deux ou trois jours, je ne sentirai presque plus rien.

-Très bien, fit Ron sans grande conviction. Très bien...

Un silence pesant s'installa, très vite coupé par l'entrée d'un Harry particulièrement jovial. Il s'assit près de ses amis, feignant de ne pas remarquer les larmes de Ron, et engagea la conversation. Très vite, les trois amis se réjouirent de la destruction de l'Horcruxe et ils commencèrent à réfléchir à chercher quels autres mangemorts pouvaient détenir des Horcruxes, et ce à quoi ces Horcruxes pouvaient ressembler.

Et ils prenaient peu à peu conscience qu'il ne restait que trois Horcruxes à détruire. Cela leur redonna un peu d'espoir.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Une petite review ? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

 **Je poste mon quatorzième chapitre en vous faisant de plates excuses pour le retard. Je pense que je pourrais bientôt poster plus régulièrement étant donné que l'année universitaire se termine d'ici trois semaines... :)**

 **Bref!**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Une évidence ressortait des réflexions des trois amis. Bellatrix Lestrange devait déternir un Horcruxe. Et Voldemort lui-même également... Ce qui faisait qu'il manquait toujours un Horcruxe... Mais comme ils n'avaient pas d'autres pistes, Harry, Ron et Hermione se concentrèrent sur le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mal à l'aise, les garçons n'avaient pas osé poser de questions à Hermione jusque là, mais avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le sujet ne pouvait être évité. Ils avaient attendu que l'état de leur amie s'améliore pour lui poser leurs questions.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Hermione. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle sursauta à l'arrivée de ses amis.

-Oh, c'est vous, soupira-t-elle en les accueillant avec un sourire.

Les garçons, surpris par la réaction de la brunette se figèrent à l'entrée de la chambre. En remarquant le mouvement de recul des garçons, Hermione leur fit signe d'oublier et d'entrée.

-C'est juste que Ginny me harcèle depuis deux jours... Fit la jeune femme en se levant pour aller fermer la porte elle-même.

-Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Ajouta Ron.

-Elle veut savoir où nous étions Ron et moi et ce qui nous avait poussé à aller risquer nos vies en plein milieu du Londres sorcier...

-Il ne faut rien lui dire, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, fit la brunette. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle me harcèle.

-Ca vaut mieux pour elle, intervint Harry d'une voix si faible qu'on pouvait se demandait s'il essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

-Oui, c'est mieux, approuva Ron.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux. L'implication de Ginny dans la situation ne semblait pas plaire du tout à son frère, quand à Harry, cela semblait le troubler profondément. Hermione savait que Ginny devait rester en dehors de cette histoire de Horcruxes, pas seulement parce qu'elle comptait beaucoup aux yeux du trio, mais aussi parce qu'ils devaient être les seuls à partager ce secret, afin que l'Ordre ne décide pas de prendre les choses en main et empêche Harry d'agir.

-Il est temps de parler sérieusement de la prochaine mission, fit Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent leur amie, qui avait repris sa place sur son lit.

-Il faut trouver Bellatrix Lestrange, fit Hermione. On n'a pas d'autres pistes à part Voldemort en personne, mais il est important de s'en prendre à lui en dernier.

-Il faut la trouver, répéta Harry.

Ron se pencha vers Hermione avec prudence.

-Tu... Tu as une idée d'où se trouve Lestrange ? Demanda la rouquin d'une voix apaisante.

Hermione sourit, touchée de l'attention de ses amis. Elle avait bien compris la raison pour laquelle les garçons rechignaient à évoquer le sujet de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais elle savait aussi que les informations qu'elle détenait étaient capitales.

-Une idée bien précise, affirma la jeune femme.

Hermione se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne ressentait aucune difficulté à se confier à ses amis, mais elle voulait rester prudente. Elle connaissait la tendance de Harry pour se culpabiliser à propos de tout ce que cette guerre avait produit : conquête, injustice, massacres... Et elle connaissait le caractère surprotecteur de Ron.

-Quand Ombrage m'a envoyée auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle se trouvait à Londres. C'était le début de la guerre, les mangemorts avaient investi le Ministère pour montrer leur puissance. Elle avait un appartement entier pour elle, au sein-même du ministère.

-Comment est-il possible alors qu'on n'ait jamais eut la preuve qu'elle existait ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est sa façon d'agir. Lestrange venait de recevoir la Marque... Et Voldemort voulait donc protéger son meilleur élément, et surtout, il craint qu'elle ne le surpasse.

-Voldemort peut-il craindre une telle chose ? S'interrogea Ron.

-Bien sûr, confirma Hermione. Si tu l'avais vue, ajouta-t-elle, elle est... Elle est d'une puissance... C'est extraordinaire.

Ron grimaça. Il pouvait entendre dans la voix d'Hermione une légère note d'admiration, cachée parmi les différentes émotions qui semblaient bouleverser la jeune femme : colère, peur, dégoût... Il savait que Hermione voulait se montrer forte devant eux, peut-être même qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas être touchée par son propre récit... Mais beaucoup d'émotions la trahissaient. Et il détestait particulièrement entendre cette touche, bien qu'infime, d'admiration.

-Elle est inhumaine, répliqua Ron.

Il croisa le regard d'une Hermione qui semblait enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Elle n'admirait pas Bellatrix Lestrange, elle savait à quel point cette femme pouvait être cruelle, elle en avait même été la victime. Il ne s'agissait pas d'admiration en faveur de cette figure cruelle, mais plutôt une sorte de terreur qui l'avait glacée et poussée à ployer face à cette femme dont on ne savait rien, mais qui avait une emprise terrible sur tous les sorciers.

-Continue, intervint Harry.

-Elle a voulu agir dans l'ombre et Voldemort a soutenu cette initiative. Alors il l'a enfermée dans le Ministère, lui a confié quelques nés-moldus et traitres et lui a laissé le droit d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Hermione marqua une pause et, malgré elle, des images de détenus nés-moldus agenouillés dans la douleur face à Lestrange s'imposaient à elle. Ron voulu interrompre le récit, mais Harry lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

-Elle les a tués. Tous.

-Mais comment... Commença Ron.

Il fut très vite interrompu par Hermione, qui continuait son récit.

-Je suis arrivée assez tôt. Mais comme j'étais jeune et terrorisée, elle s'est amusée à m'effrayer. Je crois qu'elle aimait les cris, les supplications... Et je lui ai servi de belles mélodies dans les débuts.

Harry détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il imaginait aisément les cris d'une petite fille, perdue et terrifiée, à chaque fois qu'un corps tombait des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Finalement, repris Hermione, je me suis habituée. J'ai appris à fermer les yeux, à ne plus entendre... J'ai fermé complètement mon esprit. Et ca ne me faisait plus ni hurler, ni même pleurer. Et elle n'a pas apprécié ça.

La voix de la brunette devint froide. Ron se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle, mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'écouter avec attention le récit de la jeune femme.

-Elle a commencé à me torturer.

Le dernier mot provoca une série de frissons dans le dos de Ron.

-Un doloris par-ci, un autre par-là.

Le regard du rouquin ne quittait plus le visage fermé de Hermione.

-Puis quand ça a arrêté de faire effet, elle a changé de tactique.

Ron baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur l'avant-bras de Hermione, où la cicatrice paraissait encore terriblement fraîche.

Une longue minute passa, dans le silence le plus total. Les garçons semblaient avoir du mal à prendre la mesure des paroles de leur amie. Hermione était plongée dans une sorte de torpeur... Des vagues de souvenirs atroces revenaient à ses yeux, son esprit était de nouveau au Ministère. Hagarde, sonnée, une fillette pleurait les dernières larmes que sont corps contenait encore, elle était allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix, la peau palpitante de douleur, et le regard plongé dans celui, hystérique, de Bellatrix Lestrange. Des yeux noirs, noirs, dans lesquelles se reflétait la folie de cette femme à la puissance et à la cruauté sans limites.

-Hermione ?

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron. Le garçon lui offrit un pâle sourire auquel Hermione répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle avait juré, des années plus tôt, de ne plus y penser, de ne plus être la victime de cette femme horrible.

-Ca va, assura la brunette.

Ron hocha la tête, mais on voyait bien qu'il était loin d'être satisfait par cette réponse.

-Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? Demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-Elle allait me tuer, comme les autres.

-Et tu t'es enfuie ? Demanda Ron.

-Non... Avoua Hermione.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir de honte. Elle baissa à nouveau le regard, cette fois-ci, pour éviter de voir les expressions horrifiées de ses amis.

-Non, reprit-elle. A ce moment là, je voulais juste qu'elle en finisse.

Ces paroles frappèrent Ron et Harry avec une violence terrfiante. L'imagine d'une fillette de treize ans souhaitant la mort s'imposa à leur esprit. Mais Hermione continua son récit, espérant leur faire oublier ses derniers mots.

-Mais elle a été interrompue et elle a préféré remettre ça à plus tard. Quand elle est revenue, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle a rassemblé ses affaires, comme si elle devait quitter les lieux pour toujours. Elle a rassemblé tous ses prisonniers et elle les a exécutés, un par un. J'étais au milieu d'un groupe d'adultes... Quand ils sont tombé, je me suis effondrée avec eux.

Elle croisa les regards surpris des garçons.

-C'est comme ça que je me suis enfuie. J'ai imité les gens, qui étaient morts autour de moi... Puis j'ai attendu qu'ils partent tous et j'ai quitté le Ministère en volant les baguettes qu'elle avait gardé dans son bureau.

Abassourdis, les garçons prirent quelques secondes pour se rendre compte du récit de leur amie. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé un tel sénario...

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Ron souleva une dernière question, à laquelle Hermione n'avait pas répondu.

-Mais où est-elle allée ?

-Quand elle et les autres mangemorts sont venus en finir avec nous, ils ont évoquer l'endroit où elle devait se rendre de toute urgence.

-De toute urgence ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Une histoire qui concernait le professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Les garçons se regardèrent. A l'époque, Hermione avait treize ans... C'était peu de temps après l'évacuation de Poudlard... Et c'était à ce moment là que Harry et Ron avaient dérobé le diadème de Serdaigle à Severus Rogue... Dans ce cas, il était tout à fait logique que Voldemort, en étant au courant du vol, ait voulu mettre ses Horcruxes en lieu sûr...

-Mais où, alors ? Demanda à nouveau Ron.

-Poudlard.

Le trio se regarda en silence.

-Poudlard ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Poudlard, confirma Hermione.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir !

Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais avec la fin d'année, mes exams et la reprise du boulot (sans parler de touuuus les papiers administratifs pour partir en erasmus...) je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi (ok j'exagère peut-être un petit peu...)

En tout cas, merci pour les reviews et désolée de n'y avoir pas répondu... en général je fais tout pour répondre à chacun, d'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas super nombreux non plus ^^ mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu le fil en laissant trainer...

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je ne veux pas m'engager, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour poster plus régulièrement.

Bonne Lecture !

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

-Transplanner dans Londres est interdit, fit Harry. Et transplanner depuis Londres est carrément impossible.

Ron accueillit ces paroles avec un air sombre. C'était la vérité... Il était impossible de quitter Londres, alors comment atteindraient-ils Poudlard ? A moins qu'ils ne quittent Londres, comme le faisaient les nés-moldus. Après tout, Hermione était censée être particulièrement douée pour ce genre de sorties.

Mais la brunette semblait avoir autre chose en tête.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de sortir avec Harry dans la rue... Fit la brune.

Harry ne se vexa pas de ces précautions, mais cela jeta un froid entre les trois amis. Les garçons en particuliers, puisqu'ils ne voyaient donc aucune solution à leur problème. Mais encore une fois, Hermione semblait tenir une réponse à tout.

-En revanche, les réseau des cheminée n'a pas été détruit pas les mangemorts.

-Le réseau de cheminée ? Répéta Ron, incrédule. Tu veux qu'on apparaisse directement dans Poudlard ?

-Non, non !

Les garçons échangèrent un regard perdu.

-Il faudrait qu'on quitte Londres par le réseau de cheminée...

-Les réseaux sont surveillés... répliqua Ron.

-Ceux qui sont connus, ajouta Hermione.

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux, comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir.

-Tu veux qu'on utilise celle du 12 Square Grimmault ! S'écria-t-il.

Hermione acquiésça.

-Mais pour aller où ?

-C'est là le problème... Fit Hermione. Il nous faut une destination précise, en dehors de Londres et de préférence abandonnée...

Le trio resta silencieux un instant. Ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds en dehors de Londres depuis neuf ans... Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient un tel endroit. Aucun... Sauf peut-être Ron. Le rouquin leva la tête et son regard tomba sur les visages pensifs et inquiets de ses amis. Hermione semblait si investie dans cette chasse aux Horcruxes... Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ils avaient eut l'occasion d'en détruire un de plus. C'était plus qu'en quatre ans...Grâce à la jeune femme, ils avaient repris espoir... Même Ron qui pensait que l'Ordre était sur la pente descendante, songeait maintenant à la victoire qui s'approchait à petits pas.

-Il y a le Terrier.

Harry posa un regard grave sur son meilleur ami, tandis qu'Hermione se levait d'un bond, pleine d'espoir.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, fit Harry.

Le brun s'inquiétait vraissemblablement pour son ami. Ron n'avait pas vu le Terrier depuis ses douze ans, lorsque son père était mort en assurant les arrières de sa famille en fuite. Et même si neuf années avaient passé, Harry doutait que Ron soit prêt à retourner dans la maison de son enfance. D'autant plus que depuis tout ce temps, personne n'était allé au Terrier, on ne pouvait donc pas savoir sur quel genre de scène le trio risquerait de tomber. Une maison détruite, annéantie, et peut-être même que le corps d'Arthur Weasley s'y trouvait encore...

-La cheminée sera forcément surveillée, s'écria Harry.

-Elle l'a été, approuva Ron. Mais depuis neuf ans, les mangemorts ont du abandonner...

-C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons, ajouta Hermione.

Harry soupira. Hermione n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis neuf ans... Et personne n'avait pris le temps de faire le récit des aventures de la famille Weasley à la nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre du Péhnix. Mais le garçon se jura d'en parler à son amie.

-C'est décidé, fit Ron avec détermination. Nous irons d'abord au Terrier, de là nous transplannerons à Pré-au-lard et nous entrerons à Poudlard par le passage secret de Honeyduck.

Après que le trio ait décidé d'aller à Poudlard chercher l'Horcurxe de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry avait eut une longue discussion avec Hermione. Il fallait que le trio utilise le réseau de cheminée en même temps, au cas où les mangemorts surveilleraient en effet les voyages par cheminette... Mais d'un autre coté, Harry et Hermione s'étaient entendus pour que Ron ne soit pas en mesure de voir le Terrier à leur arrivée... Hermione s'était chargée de trouver une solution pour cela.

D'autre part, il fallait que le trio laisse un minimum d'informations à l'Ordre pour qu'il n'arrive pas malheur aux membres de la résistance s'ils se faisaient attraper. Mais aussi pour bénéficier d'une diversion, car Harry faisait toujours l'objet d'une protection importante.

Harry et Ginny avaient donc eut une longue discussion. Il avait fallut près de trois heures à Harry pour convaincre Ginny de rester et de les aider. Finalement, il avait été obligé d'avouer que les missions dont se chargeaient le trio avait pour cible directe Voldemort. Il avait refusé d'avouer à propos des Horcruxes, ce qui avait surpris Hermione, puisqu'elle avait senti l'hésitation de Harry à plusieurs reprises. Mais le brun, finalement, avait trouvé la force de garder ce terrible secret pour lui et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ginny avait donc la tâche difficile de créer une diversion assez importante pour que Remus et Sirius soient attentifs à autre chose qu'à Harry Potter. L'occasion se présenta très vite, le surlendemain pour être précis.

Elle mis Neville dans la confidence, si bien qu'avec l'aide du jeune homme et de Luna Lovegood, elle organisa une mission spéciale. Sous prétexte qu'Hermione était encore affaiblie par sa dernière blessure et que Ron voulait rester auprès de sa partenaire et que la mission était trop dangereuse pour Harry, le trio resta au 12 Square Grimmault. Pour le reste des membres de l'Ordre, ils restaient souvent dans leurs étages, où ils partageaient leurs informations.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre la cheminée de la cuisine de l'Ordre. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans la cheminée et Harry jeta une large poignée de poudre de cheminette en s'écriant "le Terrier".

Le voyage dura moins d'une minute, mais juste assez longtemps pour que Hermione jète un sortilège aveuglant à Ron avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Terrier.

Très vite, ils heurtèrent violemment le sol poussiéreux du Terrier. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout autour d'elle était dans un état misérable... Les murs, qui portaient encore leur couleur orange faiblissante, semblaient être sur le point de s'effondrer, les meubles avaient été détruits et tout ce qu'ils avaient contenu jonchait le sol... Il y avait des cadres en verre, birsés, dont les photos avaient certainement volé à travers la maison depuis le temps qu'elle avait passée abandonnée. En plus de la poussière et de la terre, il y avait une multitude de feuilles à moitié en état de décomposition qui avaient été rassemblées en tas dans des coins de la maison, sûrement soufflées par le vent qui venait de l'extérieur.

Harry et Hermione sondèrent les environs du Terrier, puis ils rendirent la vue à Ron qui put enfin découvrir les décombres de la maison de son enfance.

Le jeune homme se figea. Son regard balaya l'espace abandonné dans lequel il avait passé son enfance. Tout cela lui semblait remonter à si loin maintenant... Comme si son enfance avait fait partie d'une autre vie.

Il remarqua un cadre qu'il connaissait bien et qui avait miraculeusement réchappé du désastre qui semblait s'être abattu sur le Terrier. Il s'agissait d'une espèce d'horloge sur laquelle on pouvait voir les visages souriants de tous les membres de la famille Weasley, disposés au bout de neufs aiguilles. Les aiguilles étaient toutes éparpillées dans le cadre, comme si l'horloge avait cessé de fonctionner depuis des années... Ron, Bill, Georges, Ginny et Molly étaient en sécurité, contrairement à Fred et Charlie qui étaient tombé à l'extrémité du cadre... Percy était en danger de mort, tout comme...

Ron soupira et détourna le regard. L'horloge affichait que son père était encore en vie, preuve qu'elle était forcément abîmée. Et Ron regrettait d'avoir posé le regard sur le cadre.

Le trio ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps. Ils traversèrent le Terrier, car Arthur Weasley avait, dix ans plus tôt, placé toutes sortes de protections autour de la maison , et le transplannage ne pouvait se faire qu'en dehors de ces protections. Sur son passage, Ron ramassa toutes les affaires qu'il pouvait espérer ramener à sa mère dans un état à peu près correct. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant les photographies qu'il avait trouvées et qui réunissaient toute sa famille.

Quand le trio arriva à la limite des protections, Ron lança un regard vers la maison biscornue de son enfance. Elle tenait encore debout... Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus accueillis les cris, les rires et les courses-poursuites des enfants Weasley, mais Ron gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, sa famille pourrait y revenir et continuer à vivre.

Il se tenait à l'endroit même où, neuf ans plus tôt, il avait été forcé de quitter son foyer pour de longues années. A l'endroit exact où il avait transplanné dans les bras de sa mère, et où il avait vu son père tomber sous les sortilèges des mangemorts. Ron baissa la tête. Son père lui manquait terriblement, plus encore que ses frères...

-Ron, fit la voix discrète de Hermione.

Elle posa une main délicate sur l'épaule du rouquin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ron lui ofrrit un pâle sourire.

-Ca va, assura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Mais elle savait que Ron ne se confierait pas avant quelques temps de réflexion, et surout pas alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à remplir une mission si périlleuse.

De son côté, Harry était fébrile. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris part à une mission pour l'Ordre, et cette mission était spéciale. Le brun reprenait espoir, c'était certain. Depuis que Hermione était arrivée, non seulement il avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, mais en plus la mission que Ron et Lui tentaient de remplir depuis neuf ans était relancée de façon plutôt très efficace.

Mais, même si Hermione avait apporté un nouveau souffle à la quête aux Horcruxe, elle avait également failli mourir la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds en dehors du QG... Et elle n'avait pas quitté Londres pour se jeter dans le palais de Voldemort en personne. Harry n'était pas confiant, il était même assez effrayé. Il savait que c'était aussi le cas de ses amis, mais il avait le sentiment que lui, il n'arrivait pas à le cacher.

Hermione pris la main de ses amis, le trio souffla son angoisse dans un soupir profond. Et ils transplannèrent.

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps d'absence... mais avec mon travail, les journées sont plus longues et le rythme plus difficile à tenir, ce qui me laisse très peu de temps pour publier et surtout pour écrire...

Bref, je poste quand même ce seizième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture!

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

A Pré-au-Lard, le trio se précipita à couvert. Le village avait été abandonné des années plus tôt, lorsque Voldemort avait décidé d'établir son palais dans Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Alberthof Dumbledore se trouvait à Londres et avait pu venir en aide à Hermione, puis Dean. Au loin, le château majestueux se dressait, inquiétant. Il n'avait plus l'aspect fantastique que les trois amis avaient découvert à leurs onze ans, il représentait plutôt la terreur et le mal... Mais surtout, il avait l'air si triste. Comme Pré-au-Lard, abandonné tel qu'il l'était aujourd'hui... Comme quelqu'un qui aurait été détourné de son devoir, de son but contre son gré.

Dans un soupir, Hermione conduisit les garçons jusqu'à Honeyduck. Une fois dans la boutique, ils cherchèrent la trappe dissimulée sous le carrelage du magasin de friandises. C'est Ron qui la trouva et le trio s'y glissa pour rejoindre le chateau par un passage secret qu'ils espéraient ne pas être surveillé. Ils entrèrent dans le château et quitèrent le passage secret dans le silence le plus total. Harry avait emporté avec lui la cape d'invisibilité de son père, sous laquelle le trio, plutôt à l'étroit, se cacha pour évoluer dans le château. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans le grand Hall. Le trio se figea. Dix ans plus tôt, ils étaient entrés dans Poudlard par la porte principale, dans l'admiration la plus totale. A cet instant, ce qui avait été pour un temps très court leur deuxième maison, semblait vide et triste.

Ils n'avaient rencontré personne, pas un mangemort... Mais des bruits et des voix se faisaient entendre dans la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient closes.

-Où va-t-on ? Chuchota Hermione.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas entrer dans la grande salle, où devaient se trouver tous les habitants du château... Ce qui impliquait Bellatrix Lestrange, mais aussi Voldemort en personne.

-On doit attendre qu'elle soit seule, répondit Harry. Allons nous cacher dans un coin.

-Les cachots, intervint Ron d'une voix troublée.

Ses amis l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

-Les cachots ? Répéta Harry. Mais...

-Il y a quelque chose dans les cachots, le coupa Ron. Je le sens...

-Mais s'Il avait décidé de s'installer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, fit Hermione... Ce serait dangereux...

-Je te dis, repris Ron en posant un regard glacial sur la jeune fille, qu'il y a quelque chose dans les cachots.

Sa voix était sans appel, si bien que ni Hermione, ni Harry ne trouvèrent quoique ce soit à répondre. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, comme perdus. Puis un bruit les fit sursauter : quelqu'un ouvrait l'immense porte de la Grande Salle.

-Ok, pressa Hermione, tout le monde aux cachots.

Le trio se précipita dans les escaliers et rejoignit les cachots sombres et humides du château. Dans la frayeur de se faire attraper par un mangemort qui déciderait de se rendre du côté des appartements de Serpentard, ils entrèrent dans une ancienne salle de classe.

Dès que Harry eut fermé la porte, Ron se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité. Le trio attendit en silence pendant quelques secondes, mais il n'entendirent aucun bruit de pas.

-Queudvert ? Fit une petite voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se figèrent et se turent. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, il était impossible de discerner le moindre mouvement, pourtant c'était certain, il y avait au moins un homme dans la pièce. Le trio se rassembla en triangle, pointant leurs baguettes vers l'extérieur.

-Queudvert, c'est toi ? Fit à nouveau la voix, de plus en plus faible cependant.

Ron fit signe à ses compagnons de rester près de lui et de le suivre. Sur le qui-vive, le trio s'avança lentement dans la pièce.

Comme personne ne répondait aux appels de la voix mystérieuse, l'homme sembla hésiter.

-Qui est là ? Fit-il d'une voix si faible que Ron n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Puis il se tut. Ron distingua un mouvement sur sa droite et il se tourna brusquement vers la source du mouvement en éclairant le bout de sa baguette.

Aussitôt, un vieil homme apparut, recroquevillé derrière une vieille table de cours. Il avait les mains posées sur sa tête, comme des protections tremblantes, ce qui cachait son visage, mais Ron pouvait deviner un crâne dégarni, où paraissaient parfois quelques cheveux d'un roux faiblissant.

Face à un Ron glacé d'effroi, le vieil homme suppliait :

-Ne me faites pas de mal, ne me faites pas de mal !

-Papa ?

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent auprès de leur ami, tandis que, très lentement, le vieil homme baissait les bras et levait la tête, révélant le visage amaigri d'Arthur Weasley. Le vieil homme sonda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, si grand et si imposant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

Hermione remarqua l'air blessé de Ron à ces paroles. Le jeune homme se pencha vers son père, toujours aussi troublé par l'apparition de cet homme, qu'il pensait mort.

-C'est moi, c'est moi, papa.

Arthur Weasley ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur de joie intense et il se leva d'un bond, menaçant de tomber. Hermione retint un cri d'effroi en remarquant à quel point l'homme semblait affaibli. Mais Arthur tint bon et plongea vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses maigres bras.

-Charlie ! S'écria-t-il avec bonheur. Charlie, c'est bien toi !

Impuissants, Harry et Hermione observèrent la scène si étrange et si triste. Ron n'avait même pas osé détromper son père, qui l'avait pirs pour son frère. Mort.

-Merlin, mon fils ! Continuait à s'emerveiller Arthur.

Il embrassa la joue de Ron avec tant d'amour que le garçon flancha et tomba à nouveau dans les bras de son père, en larmes.

-Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas Charlie...

-Papa, l'interrompit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Papa, je ne suis pas Charlie.

Arthur s'éloigna un peu de son fils pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Ron secoua la tête avec impuissance.

-Je ne suis pas Charlie. C'est moi, Ron.

-Ron ? Demanda Arthur d'une voix perdue.

Il prit quelques secondes pour étudier le visage de son fils.

-Mais oui... réalisa-t-il. C'est toi. Ron, mon petit Ron, c'est toi !

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire rassuré. Il enlaça son père, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demandait le vieil homme.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau pour observer son fils.

-Tu as tant grandi, marmonna-t-il.

-On te croyait mort, s'exclama Ron d'une voix incrédule. Je t'ai vu, ils t'ont lancé un sortilège... Je croyait que c'était l'avada kedavra...

-Mais, continuait à s'interroger Arthur, depuis combien de temps suis-je absent ? Tu as tellement grandi, Ron...

Ron n'écoutait pas son père, il était plongé dans une émotion intense qui l'empêchait d'entendre la moindre parole. Quant à Arthur, il était si surpris d'avoir retrouvé un jeune homme au lieu du petit garçon qu'il avait quitté, qu'il ne cessait de poser des tonnes de questions, auxquelles personne ne lui apportait de réponses.

Hermione ne connaissait pas Arthur, elle l'avait rencontré une seule fois, presque dix ans plus tôt... Elle n'osa pas intervenir. Mais Harry, qui avait suivi les Weasley neuf ans plus tôt, avait eu l'occasion de cotoyer Arthur Weasley. Le brun s'approcha des deux hommes et entreprit de les séparer tout doucement. Ron semblait ne pas vouloir se laisser faire, alors Hermione s'approcha pour entraîner le rouquin avec elle. Dès que Hermione le prit dans ses bras, Ron se détendit.

Artthur posa son regard incrédule sur le visage de celui qui avait pris la place de son fils. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas Harry.

-Je suis Harry Potter, Arhtur, se présenta Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Harry ! Tu es l'ami de Ron !

Puis le vieil homme tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait près de son fils.

-Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire un instant, sans résultats.

-Hermione Granger, répondit la brunette.

Le visage de Arthur s'éclaira d'une lueur de bonheur. Il sourit à son fils.

-Hermione ! Alors tu as pu retrouvé les garçons... Ron était amoureux de toi en deuxième année !

-Euh...

Hermione baissa la tête, gênée, elle n'était pas au courant de cette version des faits. Elle sentit que, contre elle, le corps de Ron se crispait. La brunette essaya de balayer la teinte rose que son visage prenait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire...

Harry décida de venir en aide à ses amis, en leur rappelant la mission qui les avait amenés ici.

-Il y a neuf ans, Arthur, fit le brun, que nous vous croyons tous mort... C'est une véritable surprise de vous trouver là. Mais nous avons une mission à remplir.

-Attends Harry, le coupa Ron.

Le brun et Arthur retournèrent leur attention vers le rouquin qui fit un pas pour s'approcher de son père.

-Il faut laisser tomber et retourner au QG.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Harry et Hermione.

Ron leur servit un regard des plus froids.

-Il faut ramener mon père au QG, affirma-t-il.

-Mais la mission, fit Harry.

Ron secoua la tête.

-Hors de question. Mon père est là depuis trop longtemps.

Les paroles de Ron jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Il avait raison, il fallait mettre Arthur en sécurité. Il était évident que le vieil homme serait incapble de se défendre seul, et comme les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore connaissance de leur présence dans le château, il était temps d'en profiter pour faire le chemin inverse que celui qu'ils venaient de faire à trois.

Et puis Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer au bonheur de Molly lorsqu'elle retrouverait son mari. La joie de Ginny, celle de Georges et de Bill. Ron avait raison, il était temps qu'Arthur retrouve sa famille. Et il y avait peu de chances qu'il retrouve sa femme et ses enfants si Ron, Harry et Hermione lançaient l'assaut contre Bellatrix et Voldemort.

-Très bien, fit Hermione. Ron, toi et ton père, vous rentrez. Harry et moi, nous allons faire ce qui était prévu.

Ron sembla hésiter. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, subitement très inquiet.

-Non... Fit-il. Je ne peux pas...

-Fais ce que je dis, le coupa la brunette. Tu as raison, ton père doit être mis en sûreté. Et c'est à toi de le faire.

-Je ne peux pas, répéta Ron avec insisitance. Je ne peux pas te laisser, et Harry non plus.

-On n'est plus à l'Ordre, Ron ! S'écria Hermione. Harry et moi ne sommes pas sous ta surveillance et tu...

Brusquement, Ron s'approcha d'elle en lui saisissant les épaules pour la faire taire.

-Il ne s'agit pas de l'Ordre et de cette histoire de tutelle, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Son regard, planté dans celui de la jeune fille était plus dur et effrayant que jamais. Hermione était figée de stupeur, trop étonnée par la réaction de Ron.

-Je ne vais pas laisser mes deux meilleurs amis au beau milieu d'une armée de mangemorts, continua le roux.

-Mais...

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais si vous ne revenez pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour moi si je me retrouve tout seul ?

-Ron...

-Il faut laisser tomber la mission, fit le garçon d'une voix beaucoup moins dure tout à coup.

Son regard suppliant fit fondre la brunette.

-S'il te plaît, laissons tomber pour cette fois. Aidez-moi à ramener mon père auprès de ma mère...

.

.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.


End file.
